


The Softer the Touch

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Sho and Aiba are both in love with Ohno, who is completely unaware of their feelings. Aiba, as well as Sho decide to confess, but how will Ohno decide?





	The Softer the Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story. I wrote it as some sort of "advent calendar" for my dear Gio, so during December she got one chapter each day until the 25th. However, I put them all together to one long story to post it here. I hope you enjoy it!

Sho tightened his grip around the knife while looking at the scene in front of him.

“Ano, Sho-chan, you look as if you're going to kill somebody in the next minutes...,” Nino remarked and softly loosened Sho's fingers from the knife to take it away from him. Sho didn't really realize what Nino was doing because his eyes were still fixed on Aiba and Ohno, who were trying to light the fire for the barbecue. Again, Aiba flashed his big, wonderful smile at Ohno who returned it. Sho had to restrain himself to not run to them and place himself between those two. He just couldn't take Aiba's obvious flirting anymore.

Since they arrived at this bungalow where all five Arashi members wanted to spent the weekend Aiba had been clinging to Ohno. Wherever Ohno was, Aiba was there too. He was smiling at him the whole time, he was giggling about everything Ohno said and he was trying to touch Ohno as often as possible.

And Ohno, as always, didn't understand what was going on. He laughed and giggled with Aiba and hugged him back from time to time. It was obviously to everybody that Aiba was completely in love with their Riida. Just Ohno didn't seem to realize it, because Ohno never realized when somebody was in love with him.

Sho sighed. He also thought that he had showed his love to Ohno many times, but the oldest didn't show any sign of realization. He was behaving as nice as always towards him, but he never showed any sign of having the same feelings for Sho.

Sho looked at Ohno and Aiba again. Aiba was just hugging Ohno from behind, trying to get something which Ohno was holding in his hands.

Sho felt as if hundreds of little needles were piercing his body. It shouldn't be Aiba doing this. HE wanted to be able to hold Ohno that way. And since when was Aiba in love with Ohno? Sho had never realized it before and he was sure he would have, because he was watching Ohno every minute he was able to. So why now???

Sho had already made a plan for this weekend. He wanted to be as close to Ohno as possible and he had decided to tell Ohno what he was feeling for him at the end of their trip. Since Ohno seemed to be someone who wasn't able to understand all the little hints that were given to him, he needed to tell him bluntly that he had feelings for him.

Sho knew that he had to tell Ohno sooner or later, otherwise he would break apart on that. Once he had told him, he’d finally know if the other one was feeling the same or not. Whatever end this talk would take, it was better than being left with only some vague assumption based on Ohno's reactions, that could also be completely wrong. And after watching Aiba being all lovey-dovey with their Riida, Sho's determination to confess this weekend grew even bigger. He just needed to find the right point in time to do so...

* ~ *

Sho was sitting at the back of their bus that would take them back to Tokyo again. He was angry... really angry. He had to restrain himself to not jump at Aiba and hurt him.

That guy... Sho tried to calm down. That guy had really been able to destroy his whole plan. Sho didn't find the right point in time to confess to Ohno, not because he suddenly couldn't find the guts to do it. The reason was that he couldn't catch Ohno alone. Everywhere their Riida went, Aiba was there too. It was as if Aiba was glued to his side.

Sho couldn't even ask Ohno for a talk, because Aiba didn't let anybody speak to Ohno for more than 30 seconds. He always started blabbering his usual nonsense and caught Ohno's attention again.

The consequence was that Sho was being super angry the whole weekend and snapped at Jun and Nino which caused a lot of fights, because both of them couldn't take to be the ones that had to endure other peoples bad moods. And it was also the reason why Sho was sitting alone at the back of the car now, still ready to explode.

Nino and Jun were sitting alone as well. And Ohno... of course he was not sitting alone! Aiba was sitting beside him, sleeping soundly leaning against their leader's shoulder.

Sho closed his eyes. The weekend had been a complete fail. Like most of the things he was working on. But this time, he had sworn that he would end this with success – and he defined “success” as confessing his love to Ohno. He needed to do it soon. He couldn't take the uncertainty any longer, but first he had to make sure that nobody would get in his way...

The bus finally stopped and Sho could see Ohno caressing Aiba's face to wake him up. He swallowed his anger and went to get his bag. After getting out of the bus Sho looked for his manager's car, but only Ohno's, Nino's and Jun's manager were already there to pick them up. So they all wished each other a good night and soon after the three were gone.

Now Sho was left with Aiba alone. Nobody spoke a word. Aiba seemed to feel that something was off, and that was rare as if he normally wasn't able to read the mood.

Then, Sho couldn't hold it any longer. He turned to Aiba and grabbed the other one by his jacket. He placed his face right in front of Aiba's and looked into his eyes. Then, he started to speak with a low, but very determined voice.

“I don't want to see you sticking to Ohno like that again! He is not yours, because he belongs to me! So keep your fingers away from him if you don’t want to get into trouble!”

With these words Sho let go of Aiba, who was looking at him with a terrified face. Sho heard a car stopping right beside him and turned his head. His manager had arrived, ready to pick him up. Sho opened to door of the car and got in without looking at Aiba again. He had threatened his band mate and it wasn't right, he knew that, but he didn't felt guilty at all. It had been necessary...

*~*

Aiba closed the door of his apartment. He was finally back home again after the weekend. It had been a really nice trip and he had been able to spent a lot of time with Ohno.

Aiba started to smile though nobody could see him. He knew he was completely in love with their Leader. Ohno was just too cute – how he smiled and how he talked. He caused Aiba to hug him all the time because of this overwhelming cuteness. He just couldn't help it and Ohno didn't seemed to have anything against being hugged by him.

Aiba had never thought he would find the courage to throw his arms around their Leader, because Aiba was actually a very shy guy. He had always watched Ohno when they were working together, but he never was brave enough to touch him as the others band mates did. He thought Ohno would jerk him away, but when Ohno was laughing with him, joking around with him, Aiba's brain stopped working and the next second he found himself hugging Ohno. Since Ohno continued to smile Aiba gained courage and tried his luck again.

Still, Ohno didn't seem to be offended and so Aiba had the best weekend ever. He had never felt that happy before. Being able to be at the side of the person he was in love with made him feel as light as a feather – as if no trouble could ever come over him, so he was determined to not let this happiness go away. No matter what would happen! Aiba nodded determined.

He was still a bit shocked about Sho's attack from before. He didn’t know that Sho harboured the same feelings for their leader as he did, but even if he had known, he would not have left Ohno to him. Definitely not! He could threaten him as much as he want Aiba wouldn't give in. He would fight for Ohno as well. 

However, Sho was a hard opponent. Sho was smart, nice, good-looking and had the most beautiful lips Aiba had ever seen. He really had liked Sho – till this evening, when Sho had looked at him with those dark eyes which were shooting lightning at him. It had been really scary.

But still, Aiba had decided not to lose against Sho. Ohno had been able to give him a feeling of really being wanted and Aiba needed this. It was not as if the other members didn't want to have him around them, but sometimes they were rolling their eyes when Aiba started to speak about his beloved animals, but Ohno had listened to him without interrupting him once and had told him that he was really impressed by all the things Aiba knew about animals.

Aiba had felt very proud to be praised by their Riida like that. It was as if Ohno had enjoyed his company and Aiba seldom had the feeling to be welcomed by others...

But how could he win against Sho? What should he do to convince Ohno that he was the better partner for him? Ohno had told him that he liked people that are honest with him. So he should be honest with him?

Aiba started to chew on his lower lip, while he was thinking very hard. Suddenly it hit him. What was more honest than to confess the feelings you have for the other one? He couldn't think of anything more honest. So, he decided that he would confess to Ohno and he hoped that since Ohno seemed to like spending time with him, Ohno would appreciate his honesty and reply with the same strong feelings.

Now that he had found a way out of this situation Aiba suddenly felt very tired and decided to go to bed. If he was to confess to Ohno the next day, he needed to be fully awake to be able to convey his feelings in the best way.

*~*

“Ne, Oh-chan, can you come with me for a moment?”

“Sure”, his Leader replied.

They just had been given a short break and Aiba had decided that this was his chance. He guided Ohno outside the building to a bench and sat down. Ohno let himself fall next to Aiba. He leaned back and stretched like a cat.

“Ah~! Kimochi~!” he sighed.

Aiba wasn't quite sure how to start. He had thought carefully about his words to confess, but he hadn't thought about what to say to begin the conversation.

“Aiba-chan, what did you wanted to speak about?” Ohno interrupted Aiba's thoughts.

“Well, I wanted to be honest with you...,” Aiba said and suddenly got very unsure of himself.

“You know, I really appreciate it when people are honest with me. So please go ahead!” Ohno encouraged his younger band member.

“You know, I really had a lot of fun during the weekend...,” Aiba started.

“That's great! I had fun too!” Ohno agreed.

“Well, the main reason why I had so much fun was, because I’ve been able to spent a lot of time with you,” Aiba explained. Ohno's face changed and he didn't look relaxed anymore. It seemed as Ohno had finally realized why he was sitting on a bench with Aiba right now and he really didn't feel comfortable.

“During the weekend I realized that I want to spent more time with you. I want to be by your side during the days and the nights. Ohno-san, I've fallen in love with you. Please allow me to stay with you,” Aiba said with an earnest voice and looked into Ohno's face.

It was obvious that Ohno hadn't expected this kind of conversation. His facial expression showed shock and surprise.

Aiba started to feel very uncomfortable too. The worst moment wasn't when you confess to someone, it was the time you had to wait for an answer after your confession. He thought that Ohno needed hours to answer him, though it took just a few seconds until the older one had found back to his calm self.

“I'm very sorry, Aiba-chan, but I can't fulfill your wish. I had a wonderful time with you as well, but I don't feel the way you do. I'm really sorry! … I don't know what to say...,” Ohno explained, his face showing how much it hurt him to turn Aiba down.

“It's okay, Oh-chan. I understand it...,” Aiba mumbled trying hard to hold back his tears. Ohno patted his back.

“I think it’d be better if I go back to our green room now so you can have some time for yourself. When you feel like coming back, please return to us. I will think of an excuse if you need more time than what the break will take,” Ohno said and with a last sad look at Aiba he went into the building again.

None of the two realized the shadow that quickly disappeared into the building as well.

*~*

Sho looked out of the window. A strong wave of sadness overcame him seeing Aiba like that. Though he could only see his back, he could guess from the way his body was shaking that Aiba was crying. Though Aiba was the member who was crying the most, this time his tears went directly to Sho's heart and squeezed it painfully. Maybe it was because he could understand Aiba's feelings the best.

Actually, he should have been happy about the outcome of Aiba's and Ohno's talk. As soon as he saw Aiba asking Ohno to come along with him some minutes before, Sho knew what Aiba had in mind. So he excused himself from Nino and Jun, saying something about the need of fresh air and chased his two band members. He had positioned himself in a way so that he could hear every word they were saying, but so that he was still hidden from their eyes.

The moment Aiba confessed to Ohno, Sho felt as if his heart had stopped beating. Although he knew Aiba was going to tell Ohno about his feelings, he had hoped that his guess was wrong. So still, he was shocked.

The seconds till Ohno replied felt like hours to Sho as well. When he heard Ohno turning Aiba down his heart started to beat again and he realized that he had been holding his breath and gasped for air.

He felt a short sensation of joy, because Ohno rejected Aiba, but then he saw Aiba's face and immediately felt his pain too. He felt the urge to go to Aiba and comfort him.

However, before he could do something that stupid Ohno was walking in his direction and Sho went inside the building again to hide from him. Ohno passed by and Sho could get a glimpse of his face. His leader looked terribly sad and confused. Sure, it must have been hard for him as well. Especially, since Ohno hadn't expected anything like that – Sho was absolutely sure about this.

However, when it came to feelings Ohno wasn't the type of human who needed to “think” about it first. Ohno had always been sure about what he was feeling, so he could reply to Aiba's confession immediately, which, in this case meant, to turn him down.

Also, Ohno had been very blunt about it, but this was his personality and Sho thought that it was the best for Aiba being told directly that Ohno couldn't respond to his feelings. So Aiba was most probably shocked right now and needed some time to order his mind.

Sho looked at Aiba again. His body had stopped shaking and he had leaned back on the bench, his face was turned towards the sky and his eyes were closed. Sho was quite sure that Aiba was going again through the conversation he just had, slowly processing every word they spoke. It would take him some time to really understand what had just happened and to find the consequences for himself now.

Sho was sure that opposite to him Aiba hadn't thought about what to do when he had been turned down. Aiba was not the type of person to make plans for bad outcomes as well.

However, Sho had done it. He was prepared for every answer he would get from his leader. He had even thought about possibilities that were unlikely to happen, because Ohno would never gave such an answer, but Sho decided that one can never know and therefore he felt that he was ready to take the challenge of confessing to Ohno as well.

*~*

He would have never thought that it'd hurt that much. He had thought he was prepared for it. He had hoped that it would never end this way – but it had. Ohno had turned him down as well. Exactly the way he had rejected Aiba some hours before.

Sho and Ohno had been the last ones in their green room. Aiba had left them very fast and Jun and Nino had another job to do, so Sho thought that this was his best opportunity to confess. He had told Ohno how long he had been in love with him and how much he was longing to be by his side. He had explained why he had fallen in love with him and how happy it would make him to spent their future time together.

Ohno had looked at him with huge eyes that became very sad after he had listened to Sho. Ohno had told him that he was very sorry, but he couldn't respond to Sho's feelings.

Sho had just nodded, being unable to say a word and Ohno had left, apologizing again.

Now, Sho was sitting on their couch and felt as if his heart had just became icy. His whole body felt cold and numb. He wasn't even feeling the sadness he had felt before watching Aiba crying. He just felt empty. Empty and cold.

Over the last days he had always told himself, that even if Ohno would turn him down, he wouldn't break apart on that, because then he would finally know how his leader was feeling about him. So, if Ohno rejected him he could begin anew, but it wasn't that easy, as he had just found out. He couldn't stop having these strong feelings from one second to another. He had been in love with Ohno for a long time and this time couldn't be erased just by his willpower.

Sho hated to feel that helpless. He had already tried to calm down and to think logically, but his brain had refused to work properly. It was telling him that his heart felt like ice in his chest.

But then, luckily, it came up with another idea. A very bad idea, but it seemed to be the only solution out of his misery Sho could think of.

He would go to his favourite bar and get drunk. When he was drunk he would fall asleep fast and then he wouldn't have to endure this ice-cold heart anymore.

Sho took a deep breath and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and dialed the number of his manager to tell him that he didn't need to come and pick him up that day. Then he headed towards his favourite bar, determined to get drunk as fast as possible.

*~*

Sho entered the bar and was suddenly surrounded by voices and by the smell of alcohol and smoke. 

Even though it might look like a cheap bar it was Sho's favourite. He loved the pictures on the wall showing scenes from old England. And they also had the best whiskey here.

Whiskey! That was exactly what Sho wanted now. He needed something to get drunk with very fast so that he wouldn't feel the pain anymore. Sho went to the counter.

The bartender, an old man with gray hairs, smiled at him.

“You haven't been here for a while.”

Sho nodded. He had wanted to come, but in the evening after his shootings he was always too tired to do anything else than showering and going to bed.

“Work is hard, right?!” the bartender said understandingly and placed a glass of old Scottish Whiskey in front of Sho. Sho looked at the bartender with big eyes.

“How did you...?”

“It's my job to read people and find out what they need before they even ask for that,” the bartender smiled at Sho.

“Thank you,” Sho murmured and took the glass. The bartender nodded and went to serve another customer.

Sho felt the alcohol running down his throat. He loved whiskey. It tasted tart, but also, at the same time, soft. This Whiskey tasted slightly like Port Wine. It must have been made in Port Wine barrels.

Sho took another sip and left it in his mouth to fully absorb the taste. If you left it longer in your mouth you could not taste the Port Wine, but when you swallowed it you had the Port Wine taste in your mouth.

Sho was amazed by the flavours the Whiskey could take. He took his time to drink the Whiskey, but after this glass he could already feel the effect of the alcohol, since Whiskey had quite some amount in it. When his glass was empty the bartender appeared again.

“How was it?”

“It was incredibly tasty!” Sho said completely in love with that Whiskey.

“I'm glad I found something that suits your taste. Do you want another one?”

Sho nodded. “But not the same please”, he added then. He wanted to try something else.

“Scotch?” the bartender asked.

”Of course. Whiskey has to be from Scotland”, Sho said earnest and the bartender nodded. He placed another glass in front of Sho and winked. Sho took the glass and started to smell at it. Again, he could smell the tart smell of whiskey. But there was something else... it smelled like... chocolate? Sho wasn't sure if he was right, so he wanted to take a sip.

The moment he set the glass on his lips someone bumped into him and Sho barely managed to not spill anything of his precious Whiskey.

“I'm sorry!” the man apologized.

Sho said that it was okay as he was not in the mood to get angry. He just wanted to get drunk with this wonderful Whiskey, but then, as his head slowly started to think about something else than alcohol, he realized that he knew the voice.

Sho turned around and could catch a glimpse of the man who just bumped into him. The man let himself fall on the barstool next to him and asked for another glass of beer. From the way that man was walking and talking it was clear that he was already drunk. So Aiba had the same idea as Sho.

“Aiba?” Sho asked and the man turned to him.

“Sho~!” Aiba screamed and leaned nearer towards him. “You're here?!”

“Well, obviously”, Sho answered.

He had no idea of how to handle a drunk Aiba. He didn't know which mood that guy was in.

Suddenly Aiba started to cry. So he was in a bad mood. Sho patted Aiba's back, while the other one didn't make any attempt to catch the tears that were running over his cheeks.

“You know, Sho-chan, I have been rejected today!” Aiba said suddenly. Sho nodded, but stopped the second after, because he was not supposed to know. “Do you know who rejected me?”

Of course Sho knew... but he couldn't possibly tell Aiba.

Sho didn't know what to do. He actually didn't come to listen to Aiba and help him to get over his lovesickness. He needed to cope with his own first, but seeing Aiba crying for the second time that day was something he couldn't stand either.

So he said: “Riida rejected you, right?!”

Aiba looked at Sho and his big eyes got even bigger. “How do you know?”,Aiba asked.

“I watched you... and shall I tell you something”, Sho continued quickly, to not give Aiba the chance to ask why he had listened to their conversation. “He rejected me too today...”

If possible, Aiba's eyes grew even bigger. “You confessed to him as well?”

Sho nodded. “He said that he can't respond to my feelings...”

Now it was Aiba's turn to nod. “He told me so too. And it was absolutely no lie, because Ohno is already in love with someone...”

“WHAT? Who?” Sho was shocked.

“Nino...,” Aiba's answer was nothing more than a whisper.

“Nino?” Sho asked, still not being able to believe it.

“Yes. I saw them today when I left the building. Nino was holding Ohno in his arms and kissed his forehead, while Ohno was crying,” Aiba explained

“Ohno was... he was crying?” Sho asked.

“Hmm... it must have been hard for him too. Rejecting two of his band members...,” Aiba said thoughtfully.

Sho was amazed by this statement. Though Aiba was really drunk, he still was able to understand other people's feelings. Sho hadn't spent one second thinking about what Ohno felt after having two of his band mates confessing to him and turning them down. Maybe it would have been better if Sho had waited with his confession till Ohno had managed to get over Aiba's.

Sho had been really egoistic, so he thought that it actually served him right to be turned down. He didn't deserve a partner if he was focused just on himself.

“But those two are really made for each other, don't you think?!” Aiba interrupted Sho's thoughts.

Sho agreed. “So, how about we make a cheer for those two?” Sho suggested then to get Aiba onto other thoughts. The other one nodded frantically and called for another glass of beer...

*~*

From Sho's mouth a short moan escaped. Aiba's nibbling on his neck was making him go crazy.

Pressing Aiba against the door of his flat and while he was being teased by Aiba's round lips, Sho was searching for his keys.

He really wanted that man in front of him. It seemed to him as if the slender body of Aiba was screaming at him to touch it from the moment they started to cheer for Ohno and Nino.

Aiba had gulped down his beer in one go and Sho had finished his Whiskey quite fast. They kept cheering for Ohno and Nino and somehow ended up cheering for themselves.

Somewhere between all this cheering Sho had looked at Aiba's lips. They were so full and looked so soft – as if they were made for kissing. Sho couldn't think about something else since then. When Aiba took his hand and squeezed it, looking at him with his big eyes, Sho's brain had stopped working and his body took over.

Sho paid for their drinks and still holding Aiba by his hand he went towards his car. Inside he leaned over to Aiba who had already grabbed him by his shoulders and their mouths met immediately. Aiba's kisses were perfect and Sho got hard the moment their tongues started to play with each other.

“Sho-chan, open the door!” Aiba begged and pressed his legs together. He was turned on as well.

Finally, Sho managed to find his keys and opened the door. Without letting go of Aiba's sweet lips he guided the other one to the bedroom and switched on the lights. He made Aiba lay down on the bed and started to strip him quickly. When he had finished and Aiba was lying completely naked in front of him, Sho sighed.

“You are so beautiful!”

Aiba's skin looked smooth and it was shining white in the electric light. His hair was falling over his face a bit. His lips were slightly parted and still wet from the kisses. His chest didn't have many muscles, but it was still very well formed. His stomach was moving up and down due to his fast breath and although Sho had seen Aiba naked before he was astonished by how well build Aiba was from his belly button downwards.

“Sho-chan, hurry up!” Aiba whined and since Sho was still admiring the wonderful body which was lying in front of him, Aiba decided to take over the lead.

He moved up and started to strip Sho, while covering the now bare skin with kisses. When Sho was naked as well, Aiba threw him on the bed and topped him. It wasn't necessary to tease Sho anymore, since he was already very hard, so, instead, Aiba decided that he should prepare himself.

He leaned forward and started to suck on Sho's lips which caused the other one to make sounds similar to a very content cat. At the same time Aiba entered a finger inside of himself letting out a very cute moan. It took Sho some time to realize what Aiba was doing, but when he did he grabbed for Aiba's member to arouse him even more. Soon, Aiba entered a second and a third finger and was ready for Sho's proud manhood.

He straightened up again and sat down on Sho's lap. He took Sho's member and guided it towards his hole, letting it slip inside very slowly.

Sho bucked his hips to be able to feel the warm tightness around his member faster, but Aiba held him back. He wanted to set the speed. Sho obeyed and enjoyed the feeling of gliding into Aiba.

When he had entered him completely, Aiba needed some seconds to adjust to Sho's size, but then he began to move his hips in a way that made Sho forget everything else around him. He could only see Aiba sitting on his lap, having his eyes closed, his head leaning backwards, one of his hands holding Sho in place while the other was running over his body.

Aiba had always been good in moving his body. When they danced he always looked so natural while shaking his hips and now Sho was thankful that Aiba could handle is body movements like that. He moved his hips in circles for a while, his mouth was wide opened and he was breathing heavily. It was a sight to behold.

But then Aiba stopped circling and started to move up and down Sho's length. Sho let out a loud moan of surprise and arousal. Aiba increased the speed and made some very sexy sounds. Then he opened his eyes and looked down to Sho. 

“Sho-chan, please kiss me...,”

Sho lifted himself into a sitting position taking care that Aiba was still sitting on his lap. He grabbed Aiba's cute buttocks and began to take over the control of the speed. Due to the change of position his member was being squeezed by Aiba even more which made Sho nearly lose his mind again. He captured Aiba's lips and started to suck on them and the tall man meowed, throwing his arms around Sho's neck who took this opportunity and stood up.

Sho was still holding Aiba on his buttocks and started to move him up and down. Aiba put his legs around Sho's body and moaned loudly. Sho could feel his blood rushing through his veins. His stomach started to prickle and Sho knew that he was reaching his peek soon. It was always like that when he was drunk. He couldn't hold back then and Aiba was just too hot right now.

“Aiba-chan, I'm coming!” he panted.

“Me too! Just don't stop now!” Aiba replied huskily.

Sho increased his speed even more and could feel Aiba grabbing his own member. Some seconds later Sho felt a warm liquid being spread over his stomach and Aiba let out a long, deep moan.

While reaching his peek Aiba had become tighter and Sho couldn't hold back anymore. He rode Aiba through his orgasm and then released his seed into him. Sho bit into Aiba's shoulder to suppress his moan, but it didn't help much.

After the euphoric feeling ebbed away Sho felt very exhausted and sat down on the bed again. Aiba was still holding onto him. Then, he lifted himself a bit and kissed Sho gently.

“That was great!” he said.

Sho nodded and began to comb through Aiba's hair. Again, Aiba laid his head against Sho's shoulder and some seconds after, Sho could hear Aiba breathing deep and regularly.

Sho smiled and kissed Aiba on his head. Then he carefully fell down on the bed, taking Aiba with him, trying not to wake the sleeping man. He enjoyed the warm body of him on his own, but quickly got tired as well. He reached for the switch next to his bed and turned off the light.

Then he took the blanket and covered Aiba and himself. Again he took a deep breath of Aiba's very own body scent and kissed his smooth skin on his cheeks.

Some seconds after he fell asleep as well...

*~*

Sho could feel the morning sun shining on his face. It was a warm and comfortable feeling and slowly his brain started to work. His left arm felt numb and his right arm was covering something. What was it?

He slowly opened his eyes. Someone was lying next to him. It took him some seconds before his eyes focused correctly.

That “someone” was playing with his fingers. Sho's eyes wandered up. He could see a smooth, bare chest and his own arm was fixing the other one in the position he was. His eyes went up to the face...

AIBA???? What was Aiba doing in his bed obviously naked????

Sho closed his eyes again and tried to remember what had happened the evening before. He knew that he had been rejected by Ohno and that he had wanted to get drunk to ease the pain. Suddenly, he felt his head starting to hurt. Obviously, he had gotten drunk.

Slowly all the memories from the night before came back. In his ears his own moaning and Aiba's cute meowing echoed and before his eyes Aiba's face when he had rode him popped up. This was seriously bad! What should he do now? Sho started to panic.

“Are you awake?” he heard Aiba whispering. Sho opened his eyes again. Aiba was still not facing him, but continued to play with his fingers.

“Yes, I am...” Sho answered, trying to sound normal.

“Did I wake you?” Aiba asked worried.

“No...”

“Good!” Aiba sighed.

Now Sho realized that he had completely captured Aiba with his arm and that the other one didn’t dare to move to not wake him up. That was cute.

“Good … morning,” Sho said and took his arm away from Aiba's chest. Then, Aiba lifted his head so that Sho could take away his other arm where his head was lying.  
“Good morning,” Aiba murmured and covered his bare chest with the blanket. Sho didn't know what to do. He had no idea what to say, but, luckily, Aiba rescued him.

“Sho, can I use the bathroom?” he asked.

“Sure, go ahead. Just take whatever you need. The towels are in the left shelf besides the shower cabin,” he instructed the younger one. Aiba nodded.

Then he stood up. He was still naked. He turned his back towards Sho which made him walk in a weird way. After making the first step, a short whimper escaped Aiba.

“Are you alright?” Sho asked worried. He had been very rough last night.

“I'm fine!” Aiba assured, but by the way he was walking Sho knew that he was lying.

When Aiba had left the room Sho also stood up. The best thing to do was to make breakfast. Things always got easier after a cup of coffee.

*~*

Apparently not all things got easier after a cup of coffee. Aiba was still avoiding to look at him after he came back from the bathroom, and since Sho didn't know what to say, they ate breakfast in silence.

However, Sho didn't feel embarrassed. To him, what the had done, didn't feel wrong. They were drunk and they went with their feelings, so there was nothing wrong with that. It happened once and there was nothing to be ashamed of. But obviously Aiba was thinking differently about that.

“Um... Sho... we won’t tell anybody, right?” Sho looked at him.

“Well, I didn't intend to...”

“Because... I think... we should forget that,” Aiba suggested.

“You mean... as if it never happened?”

Aiba nodded.

“Okay. Let's act as if we never spent the night together!” Sho agreed. He didn't really think that this was the right way to handle the situation, but if Aiba wanted to have it like that he wouldn't be of any hindrance.

*~*

“You had sex with him!“

“What?” Aiba let his chopstick fall into the rice bowl. Jun thought that Aiba's reaction couldn't have been better answer to his question.

“I knew it!” he exclaimed therefore. Aiba was still looking completely shocked, but then he nodded embarrassed. He knew it was no use to deny it after Jun had found out, because Jun was never wrong with his predictions.

“Interesting...,” Jun murmured.

He hadn't thought it would happen, because he knew Sho and Aiba had been deeply in love with Ohno. So after Ohno had told him what had happened the day before, Jun thought that Sho and Aiba wouldn't come to work today at all.

However, when he saw the two entering the room, Aiba was completely avoiding to look at Sho and Sho looked quite horny at Aiba, he knew something interesting had happened and he had just been waiting for the right moment to ask Aiba about it.

“We were drunk...,” Aiba started to explain.

“Hmm... that's an explanation,” Jun murmured, still lost in his thoughts. Then he looked at Aiba. “And, how do you feel now?”

The other one lowered his eyes. “Ashamed!”

“Why?” Jun wanted to know.

“Because I betrayed Ohno. I'm in love with him. And I slept with someone else...”

“But he rejected you already...,” Jun remarked.

“You know it?!” Aiba's eyes widened again in surprise.

“Masaki, there isn't anything between the members which I don't know,” Jun smiled.

“True,”,Aiba sighed.

It was a bit scary how Jun was able to read the other four. Sometimes he knew things before the others knew. Still, he didn't tell them and let them discover it by themselves. Aiba wondered what Jun was thinking about all this, but even if he would ask him, Jun wouldn't tell him.

“So, you're still in love with Riida?” Jun asked him.

“Of course. How can love change within days? Just because he rejected me, it doesn't mean that my feelings died the moment he did!” Aiba explained.

“So you think it was wrong to sleep with Sho?”

Aiba suddenly felt under pressure. Why was Jun always asking such difficult questions.

“I don't know...,” he said a bit uncertain.

“Aiba, how can you not know if you feel that it was wrong or right to do it?” Jun raised an eyebrow. Aiba hated that gesture. It was implying that Jun knew something he didn't know and was supposed to find it out by himself.

So Aiba got angry.

“Of course it was wrong!” he nearly shouted. “It's wrong to sleep with persons you're not in love with!”

“I see,” Jun answered calm. “What did Sho think about all this?”

“How am I supposed to know?!” Aiba was really getting mad at Jun's stupid questions now.

“I see,” Jun was still calm. “So, you don't want to do it again?”

Aiba coughed hardly, pretending to have got the rice into the wrong place. “No...,” he murmured between his coughs.

“I see...”

And with that Jun went silent and Aiba finished eating his lunch. However, Jun's questions had caused his mind to go over his feelings again. Was he really that ashamed of what he had done...?

*~*

“You had sex with him!”

“What?” Sho froze. Well, the reaction wasn't as good as Aiba's, but Jun knew the answer already.

“It's totally obvious by the way you're looking at him: as if you'd jump on him in a second!”

Jun had fun teasing Sho a bit and he didn't exaggerate. Sho's eyes were glued to Aiba for the whole day. Sho seemed to have a different opinion than Aiba about the whole incident.

“Do you think Ohno realized it too?” Sho asked worried.

“Leader? Are you kidding me? Of course not!”

Sho sighed relieved.

“Is it that important what Ohno thinks about it?” Jun asked.

“Well, I thought he might be a bit hurt, knowing that some hours after he rejected me, I spent the night with someone else...”

“I'm quite sure Ohno would be happy to know that you've found someone else...,” Jun remarked.  
“But isn't it more important what you think about all this?” he asked then.

Sho looked at him and Jun could see his brain starting to process his words.

“I don't think it's that bad at all...,” Sho said then, more to himself, but of course Jun could hear it.

“And why do you think it's not that bad?” Jun had a lot of fun asking precisely the right questions to make Sho think about the whole incident from a different point of view.

He left Sho in his thoughts and went to Ohno to tell him to stop worrying about the other two.

Of course Jun had intended to make those two think about the night again, because they obviously were trying to forget their night, which would be a shame in Jun's eyes.

Now, he hoped that the two were thinking about the reasons behind their actions, because Jun was quite sure that they were using the alcohol as an excuse for the things they did. He was really looking forward to what was going to happen with those two from now on. He was sure it was going to be very interesting!

*~*

During the next days Sho watched Aiba very closely. In the beginning he didn't realize that he was doing it, but whenever Aiba was around him, his eyes wandered towards the tall man. He found himself staring at Aiba's lips. Sometimes his eyes were also glued to Aiba's butt, which, as he perfectly knew, was quite small, but wonderfully shaped.

“You're staring at him again!” Jun whispered and Sho quickly lowered his gaze. “Pull yourself together! Even Aiba will realize it!” Jun added.

Sho's resolution to stop looking at Aiba lasted for exactly three minutes until he was looking at the slender body again.

“Honestly, if you're so attracted to him you should make him yours,” Jun sighed.

This comment hit Sho directly. Would that be an option for him? Was it what he wanted? Some days ago he had been deeply convinced that his heart was just beating for his Leader. And now...

Well, it was probably not his heart that was longing for Aiba. The longing was sitting a bit deeper...

Sho was shocked about himself. Was he really just longing for Aiba's body? But, honestly, Aiba was just too hot. Sho couldn't understand why he hadn't realized it before. The way Aiba was moving, his lips when he was smiling and especially his long fingers were causing weird fantasies to appear in Sho's head. So, in the end, he was really just longing for Aiba's body...

Sho felt super horny and what was even worse, was that he didn't feel ashamed. For him it was natural now to think about Aiba as hot. The question was if Aiba was thinking of him the same way.

“Ne, do you think Aiba likes my body?” he asked Jun, who just looked up from his book.

“Ask him!” he replied then.  
“Jun, you know I can't do that...,” Sho started to whine.

“But it's the only way to find out!” Jun answered and continued reading. It was clear to Sho that the conversation was over now.

*~*

“Say, Aiba!” Sho grabbed Aiba by his wrist. “Why did you sleep with me?”

Aiba blushed. “Do we have to talk about that?” Aiba asked embarrassed.

Sho nodded.

“Well, because I was drunk!” Aiba explained, lowering his gaze.

“Just because of that?” Sho asked, already losing his hope.

“Yes, just because of that!” Aiba replied.

“And did you had fun?” Sho kept asking.

“Sho~!” Aiba became super embarrassed.

“Because I had fun and I wondered if you liked it as well. Because I hope you did...”

“I did...” Aiba whispered.

Sho sighed in relief. Then he turned around to see if someone could see them. When he was sure nobody would be a witness for what he had in mind he laid his hands around Aiba's hips and pulled him closer to himself.

“Sho, what...?” Aiba tried to ask, but Sho didn't let him speak and moved forward to place a very soft kiss on Aiba's lips.

Aiba had his lips still open from speaking, so Sho started to nibble on them, but then he felt a movement in his lower regions and since he didn't want to make Aiba feel uneasy, he slightly parted from him and stopped caressing the amazing lips and kissed his way from Aiba's lips to his ear.

“Wanna do it again?” he whispered.

Aiba looked a bit unsure, but then nodded slowly. So Sho gestured towards the exit and started to move while Aiba followed him slowly.

*~*

He was sitting in the car next to Sho. Again.

And he felt quite a pressure between his legs. Again.

Aiba wasn't really sure if what was happening right now was such a good idea. It would have been a lie if he said that he didn't want to do it again, because he had spent the last nights thinking about Sho and the feeling of being held by his strong arms, but was it really going to make him happy to have sex with Sho again?

He glanced sideways at him. Sho's lips were standing a bit out from his profile. Aiba knew that they were amazingly soft and tasted slightly like cherry – for what reasons so ever. Aiba was longing to kiss them.

Then his eyes wandered down to Sho's chest. Aiba couldn't see them right now, but under that shirt Sho had some amazing muscles. They made his chest look perfect and Aiba remembered that Sho had been strong enough to carry him and push him up and down. At this thought something between his legs moved again.

Aiba tried to calm himself down by thinking that soon he would get the right attention exactly over there.

Finally, Aiba's eyes stopped at Sho's crotch. Aiba knew what he could find under the trousers. It was something nobody would reject...

So it was the right thing to sit in the car right now next to Sho on their way to his band mate's flat? They would spend the night and have fun and that was it. Nothing else. So he really shouldn't be worried.

“Is everything okay?” Sho interrupted Aiba’s thoughts. Aiba nodded quickly.

“Yep! Everything's fine!”

*~*

Sho opened the door of his flat and gestured Aiba to enter. The other one went inside and Sho searched for the light. He handed Aiba some slippers and excused himself, because he had to use the bathroom.

When he came back Aiba had entered the living room and was looking out through the large window. He had switched off the light again and so Sho could only see his silhouette against the light which was coming in from the street.

Aiba's body looked very fragile right now and Sho felt the urge to hug him. He went towards the other and stood next to him.

Aiba turned his head towards Sho. His big eyes were slightly shining due to the dim light from outside. Then Aiba looked out of the window again.

“It looks so nice...,” he whispered.

“Yes!” Sho agreed. “And you look very nice too,” he added then and put his arm around Aiba's hip.

Aiba leaned his head against Sho's shoulder. They stayed like this for some minutes till Sho couldn't hold it any longer. He pulled Aiba closer to himself and pressed him against his own body. He planted many kisses on Aiba's forehead till the other finally looked up to him.

“Do we start now?" Aiba asked a bit unsure.

“Yes...,” Sho laughed and pressed Aiba tighter to himself. He needed to feel that body close to him. 

Sho could already feel his member getting hard just from having Aiba's body against his own. He brushed Aiba's hair out of his face and finally kissed him. The warmth of the other one's lips heated Sho's whole body in a way that he was feeling as if fire was running through it.

Sho parted Aiba's lips with his tongue and was glad that the other one obeyed. Aiba's taste flooded into his mouth and Sho couldn't get enough of it. He continued to kiss Aiba and started to let his hands run over the younger one’s upper body.

Though Aiba's body wasn't that muscular Sho could feel its defined shape through the fabric. He wanted to feel the smooth skin under his fingers, so he lifted Aiba's shirt a bit and caressed the now naked skin. He could feel Aiba tensing up and thought he heard the other one sighing very softly.

Finally, Aiba had laid his arms around Sho's neck and was deepening the kiss even more.

Sho decided to let Aiba be in charge of kissing, while he was making sure that Aiba got out of his clothes quickly. He rolled the shirt up till he had access to Aiba's nipples. They were very dark, as Sho already knew and just the slightest touch was enough to make them get hard.

Sho started to work his way from the middle of Aiba's chest and moved with both hands to the nipples. When he had reached the darker skin he let his fingers run in circles around it. He tried to use just that much pressure that was necessary to let Aiba feel that he was being teased there. He wanted Aiba to feel as if a feather was running over his skin.

Then, he let the circles around the nipples grow smaller and finally he reached the middle. First, he just moved over it, but then he added some more pressure and the nipples got immediately hard.

Sho took them between his fingers and rolled them a bit which made Aiba sigh against his lips. Sho continued to play with Aiba's nipples and rolled up the shirt at the same time.

When he had reached the point where it didn't went up anymore, he shortly separated from Aiba's lips to pull the shirt over Aiba's head.

Then, he quickly pressed his lips onto Aiba's again. He threw Aiba's shirt somewhere behind him and let his fingers run over the very smooth skin at Aiba's back.

“Sho-chan should get out of his shirt too!” Aiba demanded between his kisses, so Sho started to unbutton his shirt while Aiba started to play with his tongue. He got out of it quickly and closed the gap, that had appeared between their bodies. Aiba's body felt hot against his own.

“Sho-chan... so warm...”, Aiba murmured and pressed himself closer to Sho. Then, Aiba started to press his hips rhythmically against Sho's crotch. Sho moaned unintended. He laid his hands on Aiba's butt and joined the movement.

Soon, he could feel his member getting hard. Aiba was teasing him purposely and he had reached his aim to make Sho overly aroused, but Sho needed more. The clothes were definitely in the way.

Aiba must have had the same idea in the same moment, because he started to unbuckle Sho's belt. When he had done so, he opened the button and the zipper of Sho's trousers.

The bulge, which had been suppressed by the trousers came out and Aiba started to rub his hand over it.

Sho was still holding Aiba's butt. When he felt the light pressure on his member, he moaned softly. He wanted to feel more of Aiba, so Sho let his hands slip under Aiba's trousers, under the boxers, till he could feel Aiba's bare skin under his hands.

He squeezed the cute butt and Aiba let out a soft groan. He was still rubbing over the bulge under Sho's boxers. With the other hand he managed to loosen Sho's trousers in a way that they fell down to the ground and Sho stepped out of it.

Then, Aiba broke the kiss and grinned at Sho. The latter had no idea of what was going to happen, when Aiba suddenly got down on his knees...

Sho's body was vibrating in anticipation. He perfectly knew what Aiba had in mind and appreciated this idea very much. He had to restrain himself from getting rid of his boxers all by himself and offering Aiba his manhood.

Aiba had decided to take it very slow today. The last time they had spent the night together it had been quick and passionate. Today, of course, he wanted a passionate night as well, but he also wanted a bit of teasing and caring affection to be involved, so he let his fingers run over the big bulge and enjoyed the warmth coming from it.

On the fabric over Sho's tip a wet spot started to appear. Aiba loved the smell coming from it and it made him want to taste it. He licked over it with small wipes of his tongue and enjoyed the salty, but at the same time manly taste spreading over his tongue.

Sho above him began to breath heavily. His hand was lying at the back of Aiba's head, but till now he had been able to restrain himself from pressing Aiba closer to his crotch. However, Aiba couldn't wait any longer as well. Still having Sho's taste in his mouth he shoved down the boxers and found himself eye to eye with Sho's dick. The tip was shining from his pre-cum.  
Aiba stuck his tongue out, but instead of tasting Sho again, he set his tongue on Sho's balls and licked around them.

Sho, who had actually waited for Aiba's tongue to touch his tip moaned surprised. His balls were also very sensible and he loved the way Aiba was playing with them - he took them into his mouth and sucked slightly at them making Sho moan again. While he continued sucking, Aiba lay his hand around Sho's manhood and began to stroke it slowly.

Sho needed to lean against the wall behind him, because his whole body started to prickle and felt as if it was made of jelly. His blood rushed through his veins and Sho closed his eyes, but they popped open again a second later, because Aiba had started to rub his thumb over Sho's tip which was sending lightings through his whole body.

Meanwhile, Aiba had placed the tip of his tongue between Sho's balls and licked his way to the root of Sho's manhood. He released his grip around Sho's cock and let his tongue run upwards till he reached the tip.

There, he began to only lick over the slightly darker skin and Sho was releasing even more pre-cum, which Aiba greedily licked away. Then, Aiba went on and placed little kisses on the tip. Feeling Aiba's full lips on the top of his member all Sho wanted was to thrust forward to enter the  
warm cave, but Aiba moved backwards. He still hadn't finished teasing Sho.

Aiba began to play with Sho's balls again – this time with his fingers. He squeezed them a bit and again licked over Sho's tip. He continued till he heard Sho begging with his husky voice.

“Aiba-chan, please let me enter your sweet mouth!”

Since Aiba was very pleased with himself, he granted Sho's wish and parted his lips. Sho slowly pushed his hips forward, enjoying the whole sensation of having his manhood massaged by Aiba's soft lips.

When he had entered Aiba's mouth completely he just stayed the way he was. Aiba didn't move either, except for his tongue. He started to tease Sho's length by running along it. Then he pressed Sho's dick against his palate with his tongue and sucked at it.

“Aiba~!” Sho began to moan loudly above him. Again, Aiba let his tongue ran along Sho's manhood. Having it squeezed like that, Sho couldn't wait anymore and thrust his hips forward again. He wanted to feel the pressure along his whole dick.

Aiba nearly choked when Sho pushed his member further inside, but remained in the position he was. He let Sho have his way for a minute, but then stopped his thrusting by laying one hand on Sho's stomach. Though it cost Sho all his willpower to stop, he obeyed.

Aiba didn't let Sho wait and began moving his head forth and backwards at his own rhythm. He pressed his lips together to let Sho feel all the friction. Then, he grabbed for Sho's member with his free hand and pumped according to the rhythm his head was going with. Sho, who till now had tried his best to hold his moans back lost his will to do so and opened his mouth, letting out some very deep moans.

"Aiba, I'll come if you don't stop!” he warned the other one, but this was exactly what Aiba had in mind, so he even increased the speed.

Sho clenched his fingers into Aiba's hair. He felt a strong wave capturing his body. All he was feeling right now was an indescribable wave of passion, his mind have just thoughts about the person kneeling in front of him. He felt his muscles tensing and a knot appearing in his stomach.

By the next stroke Aiba made, he felt the knot bursting and a strong wave of pleasure went through his body. Aiba felt that Sho was reaching his peek, but he didn't stop, so Sho released himself into Aiba's mouth, who swallowed all without any sign of annoyance.

When Sho felt the afterglow disappearing he suddenly felt weak and glide downwards along the wall till he could look into Aiba's eyes.

"Thank you!” Sho whispered and kissed Aiba on his smiling lips. He could taste himself in his mouth, but since it was mixed with Aiba's sweet raspberry-like taste he thought of it as very tasty.

“Now it's my turn,” Sho smirked and began to suck on Aiba's neck.

*~*

Aiba meowed cutely as Sho traced along the line of Aiba's neck. He let his finger run over Aiba's back feeling him shiver under the soft touches. Aiba was still wearing his trousers, a fact that Sho didn't approve, so he stood up and took Aiba by his hands to make him stand up with him as well.

Then he left Aiba for some seconds to get a blanket from his sofa and laid it behind Aiba. He reached for the slender body in front of him again and while kissing Aiba's round lips he unbuckled the other one's belt.

He purposely avoided the big bulge that had appeared and shoved the jeans down and Aiba stepped out of it. Then, Sho tugged on the waistband of Aiba's boxers teasing the super soft skin above Aiba's manhood. He could feel goosebumps appearing and Aiba sighed against his shoulder since he had laid his head against his chest. Sho remembered that Aiba had done this the night they spent together as well. He must like it that way and Sho thought that it was rather cute.

Sho let his fingers run under Aiba's boxers and reached around him to tease his little butt. He moved his hands over the buttocks and squeezed them a bit loving how they gave way but also felt firm in his hands.

When he got too much annoyed about the cloth that was in the way, he shoved it down in one go. Aiba's member proudly stood against his dark hair. Sho pressed his own crotch against Aiba's feeling both of their dicks being squeezed against their hot bodies, but Sho didn't intend to give his attention to that now.

He sat down on the blanket and pulled Aiba down with him. Then he pushed softly against Aiba's shoulders and Aiba fell onto the blanket, lying on his back now. He looked at Sho with half-closed eyes. He seemed to be out of this world right now, just realizing Sho's existence and actions.

Sho grabbed Aiba's hip and made him turn over so that he was lying on his stomach now. Then he quickly went to the bathroom to get some cream and sat down on Aiba's butt when he came back.

He squeezed a bit from the cream on his hands and pressed his palms together. This way he heated the cold cream a bit as he didn't want Aiba to wake up from his dreaming due to the shock of the cold. Then, he placed his hands at Aiba's back and started to massage it.

Aiba thanked him with soft sounds of comfort. He hadn't expected to get a massage from Sho as he was already hard again, but he wouldn't ask Sho to stop. He could feel his own hardness vanishing again too, but he was sure it would come back any minute Sho would come near to his lower regions...

Sho could feel Aiba relaxing under him. That was good. This time he had decided to take it very slow after he had watched Aiba walking painfully because he had been too rough the last time. So he wanted Aiba to be relaxed as much as possible.

He continued to massage Aiba's back, but widened his massage more and more so that he was coming closer to the cute butt. Finally, he reached it, but still just massaged the buttocks. Aiba's breath had gotten heavier again and he pushed his back against Sho's hands.

Sho was just massaging Aiba's butt and was moving his hands closer to the middle. He let one of his thumbs run through the little slit, but not too deep, just a bit to part them.

Aiba seemed to not be able to wait anymore. He pushed his back against Sho's finger, so Sho stopped massaging and just parted the buttocks again. He let his index finger run through the slit again, but this time he stopped over the little hole.

He encircled it and then took the cream again. He squeezed a bit of cream between Aiba's buttocks. This time it was cold and Aiba's body shivered due to it. Sho took a bit of cream on the tip of his index finger and pushed it into Aiba's little, sweaty hole.

He heard Aiba breathing in, but it was more out of surprise than out of pain. Sho was being as careful as he could. He wriggled his finger a bit and opened the hole a bit more.

Then, he pushed the tip of his finger further in till his first knuckle disappeared. Aiba didn't seem to have any problem to take it. He even bucked his butt backwards so Sho's finger disappeared even more.

Sho took it as a sign to insert the second finger. He dipped it into the cream that was still between Aiba's buttocks and slowly pushed it in as well.

“Sho...chan...,” Aiba moaned. He really seemed to not feel any pain. Sho stretched Aiba to be able to enter his third finger. He moved them in circles and pushed them in further. Aiba rocked his butt back to meet his rhythm.

Suddenly, Sho moved his arm under Aiba's stomach and lifted him, his fingers still penetrating him. He grabbed for Aiba's member and began to stroke it slowly.

Aiba was leaning on his arms, but they started to tremble when is passion overcame him. He could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm, but he didn't want to come that way. As if Sho had sensed it, he pulled his fingers out, but continued stroking.

“Aiba-chan, I'll go inside you now!”, he said, waiting for Aiba to nod and then he positioned himself in front of Aiba's entrance.

*~*

When Aiba felt Sho's warm and wet tip at his entrance he pushed his butt backwards to make him finally enter him. He had been waiting for Sho's dick to open him up since they had entered the flat and all of Sho's kissing, touching and teasing had just strengthened this wish.

And now, finally, Sho was in the right position to enter him and still he was taking it that slow. Aiba didn't want to wait anymore. He pushed his back even more till Sho's tip slowly entered him. Sho hadn't planned to do it that way, but he thought that Aiba was incredibly sexy doing the entering all by himself, so he decided not to move till he was buried to the root inside of his partner.

Aiba started to moan while Sho's member went deeper and deeper into him.

Since Aiba was taking it very slow he was able to take Sho in to the root. He enjoyed the feeling of Sho's big manhood inside of him, but soon he wanted more. He wriggled his cute, little butt.

“Sho~!”

“What?” Sho wanted to hear Aiba begging.

“Sho! Please!” Aiba whined and tensed the muscles in his butt which made his hole tighter than before and Sho nearly lost his will to wait, but he really wanted Aiba to beg him to move.

Aiba's whining turned him on a lot and so he started to stroke over Aiba's member again. His strokes were slow, but with pressure and he could feel Aiba's body starting to vibrate. He clearly couldn't control his body that was calling for Sho's movement.

“I want you to move!” Aiba finally gave in. “Please...fuck me...hard!” Aiba's voice was deep and filled with anticipation.

“Sho!” Aiba nearly screamed.

Sho couldn't hold it anymore. Aiba had asked him to fuck him hard and he was definitely going to do this now. He grabbed Aiba's hip and pulled his member out again. Then, with all his strength, he pushed it in – right at the moment when Aiba wanted to start begging again. So Aiba just screamed. It hurt, but also send waves of great pleasure through his whole body.

“Again!”, Aiba ordered and Sho followed his wish.

Pulling his member out, feeling the coldness hitting it and then drowning it again into Aiba's sweet little hole felt incredibly good to him and Sho loved how Aiba's body was reacting under him.

With the second thrust Aiba's arms gave way. He couldn't hold his weight any longer and fell down on his elbows. This made him even tighter and Sho groaned loudly. He pressed Aiba's buttocks together to add more pressure to his member.

It felt so good. Aiba felt so good. Doing it together with him felt good.

Sho really couldn't understand how he had been able to ignore Aiba's hotness till now. Aiba moved a bit under him and Sho could see that Aiba was reaching with one hand for his own member, that had been abandoned by Sho who needed both of his hands to press Aiba's buttocks together.

However, Sho didn't want Aiba to touch himself there, so he reached for Aiba's arms and grabbed him by his wrists. Then, he lifted himself again still holding Aiba that way. Aiba was in a kind of hanging position now. Since Sho was holding on his arms and they were kneeling, Sho had full control over him now.

“You wanted it hard”, he whispered and Aiba nodded against his will, so Sho took all his strength and thrust into Aiba. His thrust were powerful and deep and Aiba screamed loudly every time Sho opened him up. He let his head hang down, completely unable to find any strength to hold his body by himself.

Sho was turned on by the way Aiba was under his control and also seemed to like it. He kept thrusting but soon felt the need of Aiba's hot body against his. Therefore, he took hold of Aiba's wrists with just one hand while he laid one arm over Aiba's stomach and pulled him closer to himself.

When Aiba was being lifted like that he got tighter around Sho's member again. Sho began to travel over Aiba's soft chest till he found the hard nipples. He pierced his nails into one and increased his thrusting speed at the same time. Then he also began to suck on Aiba's neck, making sure to leave marks, because he felt as if Aiba was totally his right now.

Aiba hadn't done anything during the last minutes than moaning and screaming Sho's name. He was still hanging a bit lifelessly in Sho's arms, so Sho decided give him the final blow him and let his hand wander down from the nipples to Aiba's dripping member. He laid his hand around it and stroked it forcefully.

He could feel Aiba tensing up in his arms and tried to increase his speed even more. Different to how he had behaved before Aiba spilled his semen all over Sho's hand and his own stomach without any sound.

Then, he completely lost any strength and Sho laid him down on the blanket. He pulled out of Aiba and flipped him over so that Aiba was facing him now.

Sho took his member into his hand and began to stroke it while he climbed Aiba. Then, he straightened up and held his member above Aiba's mouth.

Aiba looked at him with his big eyes, but then opened his mouth. Sho placed the tip of his member on Aiba's tongue and began to jerk himself off. Some seconds later, his white cum filled Aiba's mouth. He swallowed some of it, but some drops ran down his face.

Sho waited till the wave of pleasure ebbed away. Then, he went to get a towel and cleaned himself and Aiba, who was still trying to recover. After that, he lifted Aiba and carried him in his arms towards the bedroom.

*~*

Aiba let himself fall back into the pillows again. He was exhausted and it was just morning. A long day was lying ahead of him, but Sho, who was currently under the shower had really some stamina when it came to sex.

Aiba had been woken up by Sho, who had been drawing little waves and circles on his back. Then Sho had wrapped his arms around Aiba and had begun to kiss him on his cheeks and then on his lips. He had pressed his warm body closer to Aiba and the taller man had been able to feel that Sho was already hard again and if Sho was in that state there was no stopping him anymore.

It was not as if Aiba didn’t want to sleep with Sho, but he just didn’t really like to be woken up and to feel a hard cock against his butt while he was still dizzy. 

Anyway, they had done it of course and it was as overwhelming as the last two times and Aiba knew that Sho really loved to do it. He just hoped that Sho loved to do it with HIM. Though, after they had sex in the morning, Aiba felt a bit as if Sho used him to get rid of his morning  
erection, so he had a weird feeling in his stomach.

Maybe it was just because he was hungry, so he lifted his body again and went towards the kitchen. He found the coffee and started to prepare it. Then, he went on to make omelet, which was the only proper breakfast he was able to cook. He hoped that Sho liked omelet.

When Sho came into the kitchen Aiba had just finished preparing everything. Sho was already wearing his clothes for work.

“The bathroom is free now. You can use whatever you need,” he said and Aiba nodded and went to take a shower. When the warm water drops ran over his body it nearly felt as if Sho's fingertips were caressing him again.

Sho was really a great lover. He was able to build up Aiba's tension in a way he had never experienced before.

The night before, Aiba had been wax in his hands. Sho could have asked him to do anything and he would have done it, just to be able to feel him inside of him. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea at all to not cling to Ohno anymore and move over to Sho.

While thinking about him, Aiba went to the kitchen again to ask if he could borrow one of Sho's shirts, but Sho wasn't there anymore. On the table there was a note though.

“I'm off to work. Move around as you please. I'll see you later! Sho”

Aiba looked at the seat where Sho had been sitting some minutes ago. There was still a plate with some crumbles from the omelet he had made and also in the cup there was a bit of coffee left.

So Sho had breakfast and then had left everything the way it was. At least he had written a note, but still, Aiba felt a bit disappointed. Sho could have said something to him before he went to shower or he could have thanked him for the breakfast at least...

*~*

“You had sex with him again!” Jun remarked and leaned over to Aiba, but differently to the last time Aiba just nodded. Jun thought that he looked a bit depressed. He laid his arm around Aiba's shoulder.

“Wasn't it as good as the last time?” he asked and watched Aiba's reaction closely.

“It was even better...but...,” Aiba began to talk, but didn't finish his sentence.

“But what?” Jun encouraged him to go on. Maybe he could help Aiba to get out of his slightly depressive mood.

“Well, this morning, when I was under the shower he just ate the breakfast I prepared and then went to work leaving me a note...,” Aiba explained. Jun pulled Aiba tighter to himself. He immediately got what Aiba was worrying about, but maybe there was no need to get worried at all...

”You know, maybe he was really short of time and had to head for his work,” Jun offered Aiba as an explanation.

“Then he shouldn't have spent the time in bed with me, but rather together at the breakfast table...,”Aiba mumbled, but Jun could understand him. He sighed.

Aiba and Sho seemed to have different opinions about when to have sex. Jun had already thought that Sho would probably want to spent more time in bed than Aiba, but he had hoped that Sho would be able to compensate for that. However, it seemed that he hadn't noticed by now.

Well, they had just spent one more night together. It was the beginning of their “who-knows-what-it-will-become” relationship. He shouldn't be too worried about that and see into what kind of relationship it would turn.

And that was exactly was Jun was telling Aiba as well. He shouldn't get worried over that. It had happened today, but it won't happen again.

Additionally, they were just starting with their nightly activities and Sho need to get used to that as well. He had been alone for quite some time and it was new for him to have someone staying over.

Aiba nodded. Jun was right. This man could always find the right words to make him feel better. He was a great friend. Aiba felt a lot lighter around his heart and stomach and when Sho joined them for their shooting he greeted him with a wide smile.

*~*

Sho was watching Aiba who was changing into his own clothes again. They had just finished one of their Himitsu episodes together. It had been a quite embarrassing episode for Sho since he had been fed by Aiba and Matsushima.

He hated to be fed. None of his girlfriends had ever been allowed to do so. But Sho was a pro. Work was work and he had to cut back his personal attitudes.

However, he really liked the breast pump. So much that he had tried it by himself. That thing had sucked on his nipples. It had felt very good and his blood had started to rush through his veins. He had suddenly caught Aiba's gaze who had been watching Sho's reactions.

Aiba was able to read Sho perfectly by now and of course Aiba had realized that Sho got a bit aroused by that and had looked at him with an unreadable expression.

Since Sho had used that pump, that was actually not supposed to be used by men, he wanted to feel Aiba doing the same. Aiba was amazingly talented with his tongue and when he was playing with Sho's nipples he always felt as if he could come just from that.

Now, all those times when Aiba had teased him had been appearing in front of his eyes. so during the rest of the shooting Sho had felt a light pressure at his crotch. 

Watching Aiba's smooth, naked back right now in front of him killed his resistance and Sho rushed to Aiba and wrapped his arms around him. He pressed himself against the warm body.

“Sho~! We're in the dressing room!” Aiba reminded him. But he clearly felt the bulge in Sho's pants against his back and knew that Sho didn't care where they were.

“I already locked the door,” Sho said and started to kiss the soft skin of Aiba’s neck. Aiba meowed cutely and Sho knew that he had won.

 

Aiba knew that this would happen. He knew it from the moment he had been put together with Sho in a team. Whoever had thought that it was a nice idea to put Sho and Aiba together did not know how Sho would react afterwards.

Additionally, Aiba had been Aiba and had done it wrong. He had tied Sho and himself together instead of just pulling the rope around Sho's body. Though it had been the reversed position they usually were in Sho had reacted quite strongly.

When the camera had stopped rolling Sho had turned to Aiba and had told him that he looked very cute in this sailor outfit and had grinned in a way that Aiba knew something would happen in the dressing room later.

However, Aiba had never thought that he'd end up like that. Somehow Sho had managed to take the rope from the set with him. Then, he had waited for the other members to leave the dressing room.

Since Nino and Ohno had also been teamed up and had been very close together while shooting that scene, they were all lovey-dovey now and changed at an amazing speed. They had left the dressing room giggling and Nino had slipped his hand into the pocket on the back of Ohno’s jeans.

Jun had rolled his eyes at those two and had then looked at Sho, who was staring hungrily at Aiba. So Jun had rolled his eyes again, had grabbed his bag and left the room as well.

As soon as the door was closed Sho jumped at Aiba who was super surprised by the sudden and strong reaction. Sho wrapped the rope around Aiba's wrists and bound them together behind his back.

Then, he pushed Aiba down on his knees and opened his zipper. His member sprang out. Aiba opened his mouth and soon felt Sho's proud manhood inside...

 

Aiba sighed. Finally the shooting for this VSA episode was over. It had been quite a hard day for him. He had an interview and a photo shoot, then a meeting about a new butai and then this shooting. So he was quite happy that he could go home now.

“Aiba we have to speak!” Sho said seriously and pushed Aiba inside a small room. Aiba looked around. He didn't know that the studio had such a room.

Then, he looked at Sho who was staring at him, looking kind of angry. Aiba tried to think about what he had done to make Sho get angry, but he couldn't think of anything.

“Why did you do it?” Sho asked.

“What?” Aiba still had no idea what Sho was talking about. Sho came closer and traced the shape of Aiba's lips with his finger.

“These are not supposed to kiss someone else than me!” Sho said and kissed him lightly.

“Ah...,” Aiba finally understood. “But I didn't kiss him because I like him...,” Aiba tried to explain.

“I really hope you're not into him. I don't want anybody to do the things with you I do!” Sho said and pushed Aiba against the wall behind him.

“Um... I really did not want to do it with him!” Aiba assured him.

“Good!” Sho kissed Aiba deeply, so that he nearly got out of breath.

“Sho, I'm tired and I want to...”

“Believe me, I'll wake you up again!” and with these words Sho started to unbuckle Aiba's belt...

 

“You're late!” Jun remarked, because he was the only one who noticed, since Nino and Ohno were busy with themselves.

“I'm sorry...,” Aiba mumbled and let himself fall next to Jun.

Jun pointed at Aiba's zipper. “Close it at least!” Aiba blushed and did as he was told. “It had to be fast?!” Jun whispered.

Aiba nodded. “Or we would have come even later...”

“Hm... Sho can't hold back, right?!” Jun added knowingly.

“He really can't hold back. If he wants to do it, it has to be done, no matter what I'm thinking about,” Aiba started to voice his feelings. “He never asks me if I want to do it, he just starts... I don't always want to have sex with him when we see each other!” Aiba whispered furiously.

“I see...,” Jun sighed.

He had hoped that Sho had grown up in that sense. Jun knew that Sho was a sex beast. There had been times when Sho didn't sleep at all because he had been busy all night.

However, that had been some years ago. When Jun had realized that Sho had fallen in love with Ohno he had hoped that Sho had finally changed. Jun hadn't expected that Sho would end up with Aiba.

When he had found out, he wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. Sho had this hunger in his eyes when he looked at Aiba. And therefore Jun had known that Aiba would be busy the coming nights (and days). However, Jun was not sure how Aiba would react to that.

Aiba might look and behave like a slightly stupid angel, but he was no angel at all. He was hentai through and through, so Jun thought that Aiba might like that Sho would keep him busy.

On the other hand, Aiba was someone who needed a lot of care. He wanted his partner to show feelings, softness and understanding, but when Sho mutated to a sex beast he wasn’t really caring at all.

Even if he was behaving normally (meaning no sex beast) he didn't show much feelings. He never really talked about what he was feeling in front of other people. And when he was absorbed in his passion and lust he would forget that his partner might want him to show some caring. And Aiba was someone who needed this as Jun had just noticed.

Jun was sure that Aiba wanted more from Sho than just exciting and passionate nights. However, Sho seemed not to notice and thought that Aiba liked their relationship the way it was.

Sho was completely happy with the situation he was in, so he didn't even spent a single thought that Aiba might have a different point of view. Though, if he looked closely at his partner he would see that Aiba was not his usual self. He was tired most of the time, because he was being kept awake the whole night and he also seemed to have something on his mind.

Jun wondered what Aiba was exactly battling with.

He was sure that Aiba didn’t like to have sex with Sho every minute they were alone. And he also knew that Aiba wanted Sho to show more feelings of caring, but then Jun couldn't understand why Aiba wasn't telling Sho, because it was his right to voice out is thoughts.

Even though Jun didn't know what type of relationship they were having, he was sure that whatever kind of relationship one was in, you could voice out his opinion and tell your partner the things you liked and disliked about the relationship. If Aiba would just tell Sho what he was thinking, their problem could maybe be solved already and Aiba would return to his normal self. So there must be a point why Aiba didn't do it.

As much as Jun wrecked his brain about it he couldn't really come to a conclusion he was satisfied with or that he really could believe to be true, so he went for the only option he had left.

“Say, Aiba, why don't you just tell Sho if it bothers you that much?” he asked. Aiba looked at him with a slightly embarrassed face.

“Because I don't want him to get mad at me...,” he explained.

Jun was shocked. “Aiba, it's your right to tell him whenever you don't like something!”

“I know, but it might be that Sho can't understand why I am unsatisfied with the situation and in the end he might just think that I am too complicated to handle and search for someone else to spent the night with,” Aiba explained himself.

“And you would mind that much if it happens?” Jun wanted to know.

Aiba nodded.

“So, you actually like having sex with Sho and you don't want to miss it?!” Jun draw the conclusion.

Now Aiba shook his head. Jun slowly understood what happened. He gulped. This was not so good. Actually, this was really bad. It really complicated the whole situation, but he should have know that it would happen.

It was exactly like Aiba to do so. That guy probably couldn't even help it. If he spent too much time with another person and also such intimate time it was actually just natural to happen.

Now Jun could also understand Aiba's way of thinking though he still thought that it wasn't the right way of handling the situation, but Aiba was really afraid to lose Sho if he voiced out his thoughts.

Jun wanted to confirm his guess. “Aiba-chan, did you fell in love with Sho?”

Aiba looked at his fingers.

“Yes...”

It was so soft that Jun had problems to hear it, but he was sure that Aiba had just opened his heart.

“Wanna tell me about it?” Jun asked, because Aiba really looked as if he needed someone to talk to.

“If you don't mind...,” Aiba said and looked at Jun.

“Aiba-chan, I'm your friend. You can always talk to me. I’ll try to help you as much as I can!” Jun explained slowly, but softly.

“Thank you!”, Aiba smiled. “Do you want to come to my place after the shooting and then we talk?” he asked and Jun agreed.

Then, both got ready for their interview. Jun tried to stay focused on the questions the reporter asked him, but his mind was working on what Aiba had told him. The longer he thought about it, the more he realized that it had to happen like that. Aiba had always been kind of attached to Sho, so it was actually a riddle to Jun how he could have fallen in love with Ohno. And now that Sho was really paying attention to Aiba, not really the way he wanted, but at least more than before, Aiba might have developed his feelings that he hadn't realized before.

Actually, Jun was quite sure that Aiba had always been in love with Sho and that he had just thought that his heart had decided for Ohno – for whatever reason. So right now Aiba had to face a more serious situation. He wanted more from Sho than just long passionate nights, but he seemed to not be brave enough to tell Sho – and this was the real problem. Jun decided that he would try his very best to help Aiba in this matter.

*~*

“Well, and then he told me that he loves my body. I really do believe he does, but I also want him to love me as a person. Not just my body!”

Aiba stopped talking and took a deep breath. He had talked non-stop until now and he had told Jun everything that happened and what he was thinking about it. Jun had just nodded and asked some questions, but he never really had started to give a helping comment. He had wanted to listen to Aiba's thoughts completely. Now he nodded.

“Aiba-chan, I can understand you to the fullest. I would want the person I'm in love with to love me as a whole and not just my body. So I know how you're feeling...”

“So you can tell me what I should do?” Aiba asked hopefully, but Jun shook his head.

"I cannot tell you what to do, because it's not me being in this situation. Aiba, you have to find out by yourself if you want to continue like that or if you want to change something. And if you want to change something you must think of your own way to do so. I cannot make such decisions for you, because YOU are the one who has to live with them in the end!”

Jun saw how Aiba's hopeful face had changed into a very depressed one while he was talking. He new that Aiba had wanted him to tell him what he should do and Jun had been battling with himself if he should tell Aiba what he could do or not. However, he had come to the conclusion that it was better for his friend to make his very own decisions, even though it might be hard for him.

“All I can do...,” Jun continued, “is to ask you a few questions that you have to answer by yourself. Is it okay for you to continue even if you know that Sho might just be in love with your body? Do you think that your feelings won't get even stronger when you're together with Sho? Would you be brave enough to tell Sho your feelings?” Jun stopped.

He could have added a few more questions, but he saw that Aiba was already thinking hard about what he had just said, so he took their two empty tea cups and brought them into the kitchen. Then, he started to prepare dinner, because he knew that Aiba would probably forget to eat over his thinking.

When he finished he forced Aiba to eat it, but his friend was so absent minded that he didn't even made a remark about the food. He was just eating, saying nothing, looking at Jun with clouded eyes. Jun didn't mind at all, because he knew what Aiba was going through.

He cleaned the kitchen and timed the rice-cooker so that Aiba would have fresh cooked rice for the breakfast. He put the left-overs from the dinner in the fridge and wrote a letter to Aiba, leaving it on the kitchen table. He hoped that Aiba would be back to himself after sleeping a bit.

Then, he asked Aiba if he was okay or if he wanted him to stay. Aiba ensured him that he was fine and that Jun could go back to his own flat.

Jun was quite relaxed when he looked at Aiba. Though he was thinking a lot, he seemed to be fine, so he decided that he really could leave him alone.

He wished him a good night and told him that whenever he needed him he could call him. Even at night. This was really a big sacrifice, but whenever his friends needed him, Jun was there.

When he had closed the door behind him Aiba went to his couch to sit down again.

His head started to hurt from all the thinking and till now he hadn't come to a conclusion.

He was sure that he didn't want to just be Sho's “bedtoy”, but on the other hand he wanted to be together with Sho no matter what they're doing. And of course the nights he spent together with him were amazing. Still, he didn't feel satisfied. Though his body might get all the attention he needed, his mind was not receiving it and that's what was making him feeling unsatisfied. Maybe he should...

The sudden rang of his phone threw him back into reality. He looked at the number. Sho...

“Hello?!”

“Aiba-chan, I've finished my shooting. Can I drop by your place?” Aiba took a deep breath. He could hear the hunger in Sho's voice.

"Sure!” His mouth had said those words before he could stop it.

“Then I'll see you in ten minutes!” Sho said happily and cut the call. Aiba sighed. There he went again. Was it that he wanted?

*~*

Aiba opened his eyes. The sun had already risen and was shining into the room. He stretched and realized that he had a lot of space to do so. Actually, someone should be lying beside him, but Sho wasn't next to him. Aiba listened if he could hear any sounds coming from any of his other rooms, but his flat was silent. So Sho had left already?!

This had never happened before. Normally Sho would tell him if he had an appointment early in the morning the evening before and Aiba would ask him to wake him up so that he could prepare breakfast while Sho was getting ready in the bathroom. However, this time it seemed that Sho hadn't been in the mood for breakfast.

So he really just did come by for sex. Aiba was getting angry. Sho's mind was dominated just by the thought of how he could get more sex every day. At least it seemed to Aiba like that.

Furiously, the tall men got up and went to the kitchen to start the coffee machine. Next to it he saw a short note written by Sho.

I'm sorry, I have an appointment very early and I didn't want to wake you, though it was hard for me, because when you sleep you look like an angel and this face of yours always makes me wanna jump on you in the next second.  
I'll have a break around lunch. Can we meet? I‘ll come to our meeting room in the agency and we might find a quiet place for us two there...I can't wait to have your body back in my arms!

Aiba threw the paper furiously in the waist bin. As he thought, Sho was just thinking about fucking him, nothing else. He didn't even wrote “I can't wait to have YOU back” - he just wanted his body back.

Suddenly, next to the anger another feeling arose inside Aiba. He was sad. Incredibly sad. He had hoped that he was someone special to Sho, but now he had to realize that he was nothing more than a toy for Sho to fulfill his needs...

*~*

Aiba was still in his thoughts when he opened the door of the Arashi's meeting room in the agency. At first he didn't really realize that someone was already in there, but when four eyes looked at him, shocked and surprised, he was called back into reality.

“Aiba, what...”, Ohno said and blushed deeply. He was sitting on Nino's lap, who was holding him by his buttocks. Both were completely naked and sweat was glistening on their skin.

Aiba knew that he had disturbed those two and that he should actually leave to give them at least the chance to get dressed again, but his anger suddenly came back in a big wave.

“Don't you have any other place to do it? Do you have to fuck each other in OUR room?” he started to scream at the couple in front of him. He knew he was being unfair, since Sho and he had done it several times in that room as well, but right now he didn't feel like being fair.

Ohno was looking at him with round eyes, but Nino recovered quite fast.

“We didn't have the chance to meet each other in private due to work and...”

“So you can't even hold back your needs for at least some days and have to jump on each other the moment you meet?”, Aiba was still screaming, not wanting to understand those two. Now Nino got a bit angry as well, but he managed to stay calm.

“I can hold back my needs if it is necessary!” he explained.

“Then why are you taking Ohno the first moment you see him?”

“Because when I have sex with him I can be close to him. There is no other way to be as near to him as in that situation. And as I love this man so much, so that I always want to be as close as possible to him,” Nino explained softly and kissed Ohno on his forehead.

Aiba felt as if he had been hit by Nino. His words were spoken with honesty that Aiba hadn't noticed in him before. And the more Aiba thought about his words the more he understood that Nino was right. These two were so deeply in love that they never wanted to be separated, but due to work they had to. And sleeping with each other was their method to get back the time they hadn't spent together.

“I...I'm sorry! I didn't meant to...,” Aiba stuttered embarrassed.

“It's okay!” Ohno assured him. “We know you're having a hard time right now. I hope you can solve your problems soon!” Ohno smiled at him encouragingly, which was kind of hard to accomplish being start naked, siting on his lovers lap and still feeling his member inside of him.

“I'm sure you'll be able to do it!”, Nino also assured him, smiling softly. Aiba just nodded embarrassed and then left the room without aword, closing the door behind him.

Outside, he took a deep breath. Nino was right. There were two motives to have sex with another person.

Either to fulfill the needs you have or because you wish to be as close to your partner as possible. For Aiba it was clear that he slept with Sho, because he wanted to be close to him. It was the only time they could spend alone and he loved to be held by Sho's strong arms.

However, when it came to Sho he was sure that he was doing it out of a different motive and this thought hurt him very much. It was probably not good to have two persons sleeping with each other having different motivations to do it. One of the two didn't see a problem, but the other one was getting hurt too much...

*~*

“You looked so hot today in your sleeveless shirt”, Sho said and pushed Aiba against the wall behind him. He came closer and took a deep breath of Aiba's smell.

He had longed for him the moment he saw Aiba in his outfit for their shooting of HnA. He had had a hard time to restrain himself during work and, as soon as it was over, he had pushed Aiba into his car and rushed to his flat.

He had given Aiba barely time to get off his coat and shoes. He wanted him, right now and he wanted to drown in the pleasure Aiba was always able to create for him. He didn't want to think about anything else now...

*~*

Aiba felt the heat running through his body because of Sho's touches, but his heart seemed not to get involved into the whole process. It felt cold and it hurt. Aiba could feel how much Sho wanted him, but he was just asking for Aiba's body.

The whole time they had spent together he hadn't even asked him one single time how he was doing and if he had much work to do right now - he had just told him that his lips were so wonderful and that he couldn't wait to feel them.

Normally, when Sho started kissing and touching him, Aiba would forget those thoughts, though they would come back after the sex. However, today they were dominating him.

He couldn't get rid of them. Even if he was just trying to focus on Sho who was currently getting rid of his shirt and was pressing his warm body against Aiba's already naked skin. Aiba was just thinking that it wasn't really him Sho wanted and therefore he couldn't feel any arousal coming up. 

When he realized, it Aiba made a decision. And he had to tell Sho quick, otherwise he might not be brave enough anymore.

“Sho...”, Aiba said with low voice and Sho stopped working on his nipples and looked up to him.

“What?”

“I cannot do this anymore!”

Sho's brain needed some seconds to process what he had just heard.

"What do you mean?” Sho asked even though he had already understood Aiba.

“I cannot continue like this!” Aiba said determined and took his shirt that was lying on the floor.

“I don't want to be your sex-toy anymore!” Angrily he pulled the shirt over his head and grabbed for his coat.

“If you need someone to fulfil your needs you have to search for someone new!” Aiba got into his shoes as well and opened the door. “Good night!”

Then he left Sho's flat as quickly as possible. He probably would go back if he looked at Sho now. He didn't want to see his face right now – it would make him waver, but Aiba was sure that he just had made the right decision.

*~*

Jun cursed. He had just arranged himself very comfortably on his sofa and had started to watch one episode of a drama Nino was starring in, when his door bell rang. For a second he thought about just acting as if he wasn't at home, but then he sighed and stood up.

When he opened his door he nearly didn't recognize Aiba. His friend let his shoulders and his head hang down. His eyes were puffy and all red and there were still some tears running over his cheeks.

Jun immediately knew what had happened and asked Aiba to come in, brought him immediately to his bed and went to make a hot chocolate. When he came back with the cup in his hands Aiba had curled himself together, his hands around his legs and his chin on his knees. In Jun's big bed he looked very fragile.

“Drink! And then tell me everything!” Aiba took some sips and Jun could see his body relaxing a bit. A piece of choco always helps...

“I told him it's over!” Aiba suddenly said and some tears were leaving his eyes again.

“Why?” was the only thing Jun asked and Aiba explained that he couldn't stand it anymore to be just someone Sho was using to fulfil the needs he had.

He had wanted Sho to take him as a whole person and when he realized that Sho needed just his body, he had been hurt so much that in the end he couldn't go on. His heart was hurting and his mind was torturing as well, even when he was with Sho. And so he had ended this relationship today.

“I see...,” Jun nodded. “I know that right now it hurts you a lot, but I think that after some days you'll feel better. And after a month you will see that it was the right decision.”

Aiba looked at Jun.

“You're always so nice and understanding. I am so glad to be able to call you my friend!”

Aiba came closer to Jun.

“Why didn't I realize before that you're such a wonderful man?!”

And then Jun could suddenly feel Aiba's lips on his own. He was shocked and it was just some seconds till Aiba moved away from him again. Aiba smiled sadly and then the tears went down his cheeks again.

Jun was still shocked, but he took Aiba into his arms and patted his back. His friend was completely out of his mind. He had done something that requires a lot of strength and right now he probably didn't know what he was doing.

Aiba wasn't saying anything. He was just crying silently. Some minutes after Jun could hear Aiba's breath getting longer and deeper. He had been fallen asleep.

Jun was happy. This was the best thing that could have happened. He carefully laid Aiba down and pulled the blanket over him.

Then he tried to find out what had happened to him after the kiss, but he was glad to realize that he didn't feel any more affection towards Aiba than he already had. He loved him as a friend, but that was all.

He never had thought about having a relationship with Aiba. That guy was too hard to handle, but he had sworn to himself that he would always be there for Aiba if something happened and would help him out of every misery he’d blindly walk into. So this time he would try to solve the problem as well.

He started to think about what to do when suddenly his phone started to vibrate. He looked at the display.

Sho...

 

Jun took his cell phone and left the bedroom. He didn't want to wake Aiba up.

“Hello?!” he answered Sho's call.

“Jun, do you have time right now? I need to talk...,” he could hear Sho's shaking voice from the other end. Even if he didn’t have had time he would have listened to Sho, because he obviously seemed to be in a bad condition.

“Sure!” Jun said and sat down on his sofa.

“Well...,” Sho started. “I know that you know about me and Aiba...,” he paused for a short time, but continued then. “But today Aiba told me that he can't continue the way it is. So to say, he left me...” Sho's voice was nothing more than a whisper. “Why?"

Sho sounded hurt and confused. Jun cursed this guy in his mind. He mastered the most difficult courses at the university, but he wasn't able to understand the easiest things.

However, Jun didn't intend to let Sho have it the easy way just by telling him why Aiba had decided like that. Sho should find out by himself. If he couldn't even do that, Jun didn't see any future for those two.

“I see... What did he say when he told you his decision?” he asked to activate Sho's brain.

“That he didn't want to be my sex-toy and things like that...,” Sho answered. Jun couldn't understand how Sho could be that blind. Aiba really said this sentence to him, which made it completely obvious why he ended their relationship. Jun sighed, but made sure that Sho couldn't hear it.

“What could he mean with that?” Jun asked and tried to not sound like a teacher.

“Well, he obviously thinks that I see him as a sex-toy...” Sho thought out loud.

“Seems like it. But why would he think that it's like that?” Jun tried to guide Sho to the answer.

“I don't really understand that either...,” Sho said. Jun thought he'd go insane.

“What do you do when you two are together?” Jun asked and he begged that Sho would get it now. Sho stayed silent and Jun got worried that he might have cut the conversation, but then Sho answered very slowly “We...have...sex...”

“And what else?” Jun asked, completely aware of the fact that they didn't do anything else.

“Well... not really much more...,” Sho stuttered.

“Well, then I might understand why Aiba thinks he's your sex-toy!” Jun announced as if he just got it.

“Hm... me too...,” Sho mumbled.

“So, is he?” Jun asked and was really curious to know what Sho would answer. He hoped that Sho would gave the right answer.

“He is not my sex-toy...,” Sho answered determined.

“What is he then?” Jun knew that this was a hard question and he wasn't sure if Sho could answer it, but he at least wanted to make his friend think about it.

“He's much more than a sex-toy,” Sho answered fiercely.

“Then why didn't you show it?”

“Because I thought he's fine with the relationship the way it was!”, Sho tried to explain, but his voice lost its power when he said it and the end of the sentence was just a whisper.

He had realized that he had been wrong the whole time. Jun gave him the time to fully understand what he had just found out.

“Jun, what should I do now?” Sho asked him after a while.

“Well, I suppose you need to show him that you don't think of him as a sex-toy...,” he suggested.

“You're right! I should do that! But... will he listen to me? Will he even talk to me again?”

“I cannot assure you that he wants to talk to you, but I think he'll listen to what you have to say,” Jun said after he put some thoughts into it.

He really wasn't sure if Aiba would like to talk to Sho. He would probably think Sho just wanted to convince him about going on with the relationship again. And that was what he didn't want at all, but Aiba knew that he might get weak again. So he was scared to talk with Sho. Maybe Jun should have a little talk with him tomorrow, after he woke up.

“Hmm... I'll just try it tomorrow...,” Sho thought out loud.

“Yes, please do that. But I tell you that you really have to think about something convincing before you talk to him. You’d better have an amazing plan in mind to make him change his mind!” Jun warned Sho.

“Of course I will think about something that will convince him, because...,” Sho stopped talking and Jun thought that he probably would never get to hear the end. But then he heard Sho's voice again.

“Because I want him back!”

Jun was relieved. Sho sounded really determined. He was ready to fight for Aiba, so it just depended on Aiba's reaction then. And maybe Jun could talk to Aiba the next morning and prevent him from making a mistake.

“I wish you all the best for tomorrow. I have faith in you!” Jun encouraged Sho.

“Thank you!” Sho sounded energetic. “Thank you for everything!” he added then.

“Sure, I'll always be there for you!” Jun smiled, happy to have helped Sho to understand Aiba. 

“Good night!” he chirped then, to give Sho enough time to think about a good plan and to get a bit of sleep.

“Oyasumi~!” Sho sang and cut the connection.

*~*

“Good morning!”

Aiba rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Jun’s energetic voice sounded through his flat.

“Come on, get up. Breakfast is ready!” Jun said and opened the curtains to let the bright sunlight into the room. Then he turned around and a serious expression was painted on his face.

“How are you?”

Aiba smiled. “I'm fine! Thanks to you!”

Jun shook is head. “Not because of me. You managed to get over it all by yourself,” he said and patted Aiba on his shoulder. Then he sat down on the edge of his bed, facing Aiba.

“Yesterday, when you were already asleep, Sho called,” he informed Aiba and watched his expressions.

“Uh-hu!” Aiba just said, but still looked perfectly fine.

“He said that he needs to talk to you...,” Jun went on.

“Why?” Aiba asked sharply.

“He didn't tell me what he wants to discuss with you...,” Jun thought that he didn't have the right to tell Aiba beforehand.

“So, what should I do? Shall I talk with him?” Aiba asked and a confused expression was painted on his face.

“That's up to you to decide!” Jun said.

Then he reached out for Aiba's hand. “Come on, before you think about it, let's have a wonderful breakfast!”

Aiba jumped out of the bed and followed Jun with a happy smile.

*~*

Sho leaned with his forehead against the cool glass of his window. It helped him to cool down and think clearly again. The phone call with Jun had calmed him. He had wavered if he should talk to the youngest, but, after Aiba had left, Sho was so confused and scared that he hadn't been able to grasp any clear thought. His mind had been a mess. 

In the end he had decided to speak with Jun, because he always was able to help him. This time as well he had helped to find out what was wrong with Aiba. Now that Sho knew the reason, he really was disappointed with himself, because he should have noticed what Aiba was feeling and react accordingly.

Sho slammed his hand against the window. It hurt, but he didn't feel it. He was angry at himself. He had been completely absorbed in his own happiness that he didn't thought about Aiba.

When he looked back to what had happened he could understand why Aiba was thinking the way he was. They had never done anything else than having sex. Additionally, he had never told him how much he liked being together with him and he really enjoyed the time he had spent with Aiba.

He would have enjoyed it even if they hadn’t slept together, but somehow it had always ended up this way, which was, as Sho was completely aware of, his very own fault.

As soon as he saw Aiba he felt an incredible feeling spreading through his body. It was not just the feeling of wanting that body in front of him. It was more.

His heart danced when he looked into Aiba's brown eyes, he could feel a tingling in his stomach when Aiba smiled at him, he wanted to jump in joy when he listened to Aiba's breathy voice. He was in love with Aiba.

Sho had realized this some time ago, when he had urged to see Aiba every minute he was free. He couldn't spend a day without being near to Aiba and he loved to fall asleep feeling Aiba's soft body against his own.

Now Sho cursed himself. Why did he never tell Aiba? Why did he take everything for granted? Why did he think that Aiba would understand him without talking about his feelings? Why, just why?

He had created a mess, which he had to clean up now. Suddenly he remembered Jun's words. He had advised him to think of a good plan to make Aiba believe that the conclusion he had made was wrong, but how could he manage to regain Aiba's trust?

Sho knew that up till now he had done his best to lose it. He even wondered how Aiba had been able to keep on believing in him the whole time. He was amazed by how much he had trusted him.

However, right now he had lost his trust and he needed to get it back. Sho thought hard about what had gone wrong and in the end came to the conclusion that they had never behaved like a real couple. They had never gone on any date or had done something together which was not having sex. Maybe they just had the wrong start; getting drunk and sleeping together...

If they had started dating first, the relationship would have probably developed into a different direction, but even so, he couldn't put all the blame on this one night. He had made mistakes.

But then it hit Sho. How about starting the relationship anew? As if... they had never been in one?

He knew that neither Aiba nor him could forget what had happened till now, but Sho wanted to show Aiba that he was able to start a relationship that didn't develop from a passionate night. He wanted to prove that he was able to hold back his needs and have a “normal” date as all other pairs would have.

Sho was feeling super energetic and proud that he had thought about such a good plan. This might probably work. If he was able to show Aiba that he didn't just want to sleep with him, but that he wanted to be together with him, no matter what they were doing he might be able to gain his trust again.

And, Sho promised to himself, that he would be honest with Aiba and tell him what he was feeling, though he knew that this was probably the hardest point in his plan since he never really talked about his feelings.

Content with himself Sho went to bed and soon fell asleep while thinking about which words to use in front of Aiba tomorrow.

*~*

Finally, their shooting was over and all five Arashi members gathered again in their green room. 

Ohno and Nino were all over each other again and didn't really take care of what was going on around them. Jun had another interview later, so he sat down on the sofa and started to  
read. Aiba had finished changing and was ready to leave the room.

Sho hadn't done anything since they entered, but now he was looking at Jun, who gave him a thumb up.

Sho took a deep breath and walked towards Aiba. He saw that Aiba's eyes widened. He was scared and looked like a confused puppy that was wavering between running away and staying.

“Can we talk?”, Sho asked. Aiba nodded. Sho guided him onto the balcony of their green room and closed the door behind him.

“Aiba, I'm sorry for what had happened. I want to let you know that I don't think of you as my sex-toy.” Aiba's body jerked when he heard the last word.

“You are much more to me...,” Sho continued. Aiba looked at him and his face showed deep doubts.

“I know that you cannot believe me right now. All I ask of you is to give me the chance to prove to you that I'm meaning every word I say. Would you allow me to show it to you?” Sho looked at Aiba, whose eyes were focused on the very blue sky.

Then, he gave a slight nod.

Sho sighed in relief. “Then, let's meet tomorrow at 2pm...,” he suggested.

*~*

When Aiba waited at the entrance of the zoo he had a bad feeling. Sho had told him that he wanted to show him that he wasn't just interested in his body, but also in his personality. Therefore he had suggested that they should go on some dates as normal couples would do.

However, Aiba was sure that Sho would find a quiet place in the zoo to have a quickie if his passion took over. Also, Sho might just have suggested this date to be able to meet with Aiba and continue having sex with him.

Aiba actually thought that Sho wasn't that kind of guy, but somehow he couldn't erase those doubts from his mind. He had spent the last months with this sex-monster and he knew that Sho was able to do it at any time and in any place. How could Sho change that quickly?

However, he had decided to give him a chance. If he was able to show that he was also interested in Aiba as a whole, he might be able to trust him again. Aiba was very curious of how Sho would behave on a date...

Sho was behaving like a gentleman. He paid the tickets for the entrance and always took care that Aiba got the best place to be able to watch the animals.

They had been in the zoo for about half an hour and actually Aiba shouldn't be worried about anything anymore, still he couldn't erase the thought that Sho might have had something else in mind than just spending the day with him looking at animals.

Sho had never been such a fan of animals. It wasn't that he didn't like them, but he also wasn't in love with them like Aiba. When the animals reached a certain size he didn't want to come close to them anymore. Or if they were too small he also would take care to be as far away from them as possible, so Aiba had been surprised when Sho offered him to go to the zoo.

However, right now, Sho seemed to enjoy the day very much. He was carrying a relaxed smile and when they had been offered to touch the elephants he had agreed and had laughed at the weird feeling of their skin.

He also didn't rush Aiba from one cage to the other. He gave him time to watch the animals for as long as he wanted. Sometimes he sat down and asked Aiba to do the same and then they looked at the animals while they were chatting.

An hour later Aiba's mind had calmed down. Sho didn't show any sign of dragging Aiba into the next silent corner to be able to do some inappropriate things.

They spent quite some time in the monkey house. They watched those little cute monkey running around in their cage.

“Ah~!” Aiba sighed. “They're so cute...,” Sho agreed. “He's just like mine!” Aiba said then, pointing at a very small, but bratty looking monkey.

“You have a monkey?” Sho asked surprised and Aiba nodded.

“Hmm... but he's living at my parent's place,” he explained.

“I see. Because you don't have enough time for him,” Sho said.

“No, that's not it! But the monkey hates me!” Aiba cried out.

“He hates you? How could anyone hate you?? That's impossible!” Sho said determined and nodded.

“Believe me, he DOES hate me! He always ran away from me and when I finally caught him he started to move and scratched me...,” Aiba told Sho.

“Then it is a very weird monkey! I'd be happy to be able to live with you...,” the older one said silent and Aiba blushed. They stayed silent for some minutes until Sho stood up.

“Let's have an ice cream! What do you think?”

Aiba's eyes started to sparkle. “I love ice cream!” And so they went to buy some.

Aiba loved the cold feeling of ice cream on his tongue. He stood in front of the penguins' place and watched them flying through the water.

“NOOOO!"

Aiba turned around, scared that something might have happened to Sho. He looked at his face that was terribly sad. Then he saw Sho's ice cream lying in front of his feet. A typical Sho fail. He went over to Sho and offered him his.

“Here, you can have mine...,” Sho's smile returned.

“Let's share!” he suggested and Aiba nodded. Somehow he liked the little clumsy and childish Sho a lot.

They spent the whole day in the zoo, going from one cage to another. Sometimes they sat down on a bench.

Aiba taught Sho a lot of things about animals and Sho was amazed by Aiba's knowledge. He also started to ask questions and Aiba happily answered them. Normally no one of his band mates was interested in animals, but now Sho wanted to know everything and Aiba was happy to be able to explain him all the things.

Then, it slowly got dark and Sho suggested that they should go home. Aiba agreed, though he would have loved to stay longer at this place. When they were at the exit Sho asked Aiba to wait for him and went into the zoo shop.

Some minutes later he came out with a small bag in his hand. He handed it to Aiba.

“But you're just allowed to open it when you're at home!” Aiba thanked him. Then they wished each other a nice evening and separated. Sho went to his car while Aiba had chosen to take the bike. He drove as fast as he could, because he wanted to open the bag badly.

*~*

Aiba smiled broadly when he took the little plushy monkey out of the bag. It looked exactly like his own. Then he also found a small piece of paper in the bag with Sho's handwriting on it.

Thank you for the nice day and the amazing facts about animals. This little monkey should remind you of our first date. He won't run away from you and scratch you. So please take care of him!

Aiba's heart started to race in his chest. It was so cute of Sho to give his this monkey. He pressed the animal close onto his chest. Then he reached for his mobile phone and wrote a message to Sho.

I will take care of this little monkey because you're the one who gave it to me. I had fun today and I'm looking forward to our next date.

Aiba laid his phone away and carried the monkey into his bedroom. He would take him to bed this night, thinking about Sho, who in the end had been able to surprise him today with his romantic charm.

*~*

Sho took a look at the clock. It seemed to him as if the time had stopped. After he had checked the time the last time till now just 5 minutes had passed, but to him it felt like ages. He knew that he was too early, but he thought that he would have gone crazy just waiting in his flat for the time to come.

He wanted to meet with Aiba so badly. Since their last date about a week had passed, because both of them had been busy. They had written mails and messages and Sho had asked every day if the monkey was still healthy. He had even asked in their green room and Aiba had smiled brightly at him and told him not to worry about the animal.

Sho felt happiness running through his body seeing Aiba smiling just because of the little present he had given him. He felt that they were on the right track. However, he had to be careful that he wouldn't destroy anything today.

He really missed Aiba's warm skin on his own, but it would be too fast to ask him for it. He had decided to show Aiba that he could take it slow and now he had to go the whole way till the end. Sho knew that it was his last chance and he was determined to not screw up this time.

“I'm sorry that I'm late!” Aiba said between his breaths when he finally arrived at the cinema. “Somehow the interview took longer than I thought...,” he explained trying to sound as if it was true. Actually it had took him longer in the bathroom to get ready for their date than he had thought, but Sho didn't need to know that.

“It's fine. I know that work often makes us change our plans. So I'm glad that you could come!” Sho opened the door and gestured Aiba to enter the cinema.

Like the last time he bought the tickets by himself. Then they went towards their seats. The whole theater was nearly empty. They could spot some couples here or there, but there were no more than 20 people in there.

They decided for seats in the last row, because according to Sho it was the best place to see everything. They had decided to go for a movie that was about two guys who wanted to tramp around the world. Sho thought that since Aiba liked to travel he would like the movie as well. That was why he had suggested it and Aiba had agreed excitedly.

Then the lights went out and the movie started. Sho could feel Aiba's presence right next to him. He could smell him and he could even hear him taking deep breaths when he was amazed by some scenes.

He couldn't concentrate on the movie at all. His mind was just occupied with thoughts about the man sitting next to him. His longing for Aiba got stronger and stronger and Sho would have loved to have a nice quickie. Doing it in the cinema was one of his fantasies. The idea of being forced to stay quiet and to not make too many movements to not get the attention of the other visitors was something that made his blood rush through his body...

*~*

Aiba was totally fascinated by the movie. There were so many places in the world where those two people went to and in his head he made a list to where he wanted to go as well. He was looking at the screen with big eyes when he suddenly felt Sho moving next to him. Then he felt Sho taking his hand. His grip was tight and forceful.

Aiba felt sad. He should have thought about it. Of course Sho wanted to go to the cinema with him because this was a place where you could have sex without the others realizing it and, knowing Sho, he would like the idea of sleeping with him in a room filled with other people. His heart cramped. And he had thought that Sho was really interested into him...

But then Aiba realized that Sho had started to play with his fingers. He was encircling them softly leaving a warm, prickling feeling on them. He brushed playfully over the back of Aiba's hand till he reached his finger tips again. Aiba waited for Sho to move further upwards his arm, but he just focused on caressing his hand. Aiba felt a warmth spreading through his body. Just why did he doubt Sho...?!

“It was a very nice movie. Thank you for bringing me here!” Aiba thanked Sho after they had left the theater.

“I'm glad you liked it and that you agreed to watch it with me,” the other one replied softly. Then Sho opened the door for Aiba. Aiba stepped out of the building, but stopped again. It had started to rain heavily and he forgot his umbrella. He would get completely wet till he reached the underground station. Why didn't he took the car today?! He sighed.

“I can take you home if you want. I'm by car,” Sho suggested. Aiba's first intention was to say “no”. Being in a car together with Sho couldn't take a good end, but on the other hand Sho hadn't tried anything weird in the cinema, so he should give him another chance.

“Thank you. That would be great!” he answered therefore.

Sho guided him to his car. They talked about the movie and which places they wanted to see and it turned out that they both had thought about visiting the same countries. So they had a wonderful ride talking about holidays and reached Aiba's flat way too fast.

Sho accompanied Aiba to his door and Aiba thought if he should offer Sho to come in, which he actually didn't want. It might turn out to be a bad idea and he didn't want the evening to be destroyed by that.

However, Sho stopped right in front of the door.

“Thank you for the nice evening. I felt very relaxed and happy being able to be together with you. Have a good night with sweet dreams!”

With these words Sho leaned forward and gave Aiba a short and very soft kiss. Then, he took a few steps backwards, waved and turned around to get into his car.

Aiba waited till Sho had disappeared from his sight and went inside the building. His lips had started to prickle from Sho's kiss. Sho had never given him such a kiss before. It had been so wonderfully soft and full of feelings coming from his heart...

*~*

Aiba was lying in his bed, the monkey in his arms. It had been about a week since Sho had kissed him, but his lips still felt as if they were touched by Sho's soft lips. Whenever he had met Sho his lips had started to burn and had been demanding another kiss.

However, Aiba had been too shy to go for it by himself. He couldn't just jump at Sho when he was expecting him to behave like an angel. But maybe tomorrow he'd get another kiss?!

Aiba really hoped that he would get one. Sho had asked him out again, but this time he didn't tell him where they would go. He had instructed him to wait for him in his flat and he‘d come to catch him with his car. Aiba was supposed to take a warm jacket with him, just in case, as Sho had formulated it.

Ever since Sho had told him Aiba had wrecked his brain over where they would go, but he couldn't come up with something where he would require a jacket, since it was June and it was warm. But wherever they'd go, Aiba was sure that it was going to be as beautiful as the last two times.

Sho had changed for him and he really appreciated it. Aiba yawned and pressed the little plushy monkey tighter against his body. Tomorrow, he hoped, it would be Sho that he was pressing against himself...

 

*~*

Aiba was still trying to fix his hair when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and waited for Sho to come inside.

“Are you ready?”, Sho asked him.

“Give me 3 more minutes...,” Aiba asked and disappeared into the bathroom.

“Sure, but I love the way your hair is styled right now...,” Sho shouted and sat down on Aiba's sofa.

Hearing those words Aiba froze in front of the mirror where he just wanted to start to change his hair again, but if Sho loved it the way it was now there was no use to change it anymore. Aiba smiled happily at his reflection.

*~*

“Will you tell me now where we are going?” Aiba asked curiously when Sho started the engine.

“No! I won't!” Sho told him determined. “Just wait some more minutes and then you'll see,” he added then.

They were quite a lot of minutes Aiba had to wait, because Sho left Tokyo, which took some time. They were taking a road Aiba had never used before. When he looked outside the window he could see that the buildings got smaller and their number decreased. They were going out into the nature. 

Aiba could feel his legs starting to tingle. He loved being outside, but since he was working in Tokyo he barely had the chance to enjoy the nature. Even during outside shootings he never really had the time to wander around. He could feel Sho's eyes on him, so he tried to calm down, but the smile was still painted on his face.

“We're nearly there,” Sho let him know and smiled to himself and this time it took them just about 10 minutes till Sho parked the car in front of a forest. Aiba opened the door and got out of the car. 

He took a deep breath and could smell all the trees and other plants. It was so different from the air in the town and he suddenly felt that all his stress was slowly disappearing. He searched for Sho who was taking something out from the trunk. When he had closed it and locked the car he came towards Aiba, holding a big picnic basket into one of his hands and a blanket in the other.

“Let me take this,” Aiba offered and reached for the basket.

“No, it's heavy, but I'd be great of you could carry this, because I need a free hand.” He handed Aiba the blanket. Aiba didn't got the “free hand thing” but was glad that Sho allowed him to carry something. Lately he was kind of overprotecting. Suddenly, Aiba felt Sho reaching for his free hand and finally understood.

They walked hand in hand along the trail, listening to the birds, following the bees and butterflies with their eyes, but mostly enjoying the presence of each other.

“It's so beautiful around here...,” Aiba broke the silence.

Sho looked at him. “It is... especially with you by my side”

“Shoo~,” Aiba blushed.

“But it's the truth,” the older one replied smilingly and squeezed Aiba's hand.

Finally they reached a large meadow. The sun was shining on the green grass and the flowers were in full bloom. Sho let go of Aiba's hand and set the basket on the ground. Then he reached for the blanket which Aiba handed him. Sho placed it on the grass and gestured Aiba to sit down before he got on his knees as well and reached for the basket.

“Are you hungry?” he asked Aiba who was looking at the scenery in front of him.

“A bit,” Aiba replied, looking at Sho to find out what he had in his basket.

“Great! Because I've got a lot of stuff with me...,” and with these words he opened the basket. Aiba couldn't believe his eyes. There were so many things to eat in it and all looked super tasty.

“Did you... did you made all this?” he asked astonished.

Sho nodded. “So I don't know if they're good. It was my first time preparing a picnic...,” he told Aiba with a worried look on his face.

“Sho, it looks suuuper tasty! Amazing!”

“Do you want to try?”, Sho asked, obviously relieved about Aiba's reaction.

“Of course I want!” Aiba shouted happily and took the things Sho handed him. “Yummy~,” he praised Sho with his mouth full.

“I'm glad,” Sho mumbled.

“Sho, you should eat it too!”, Aiba said and placed the onigiri he was just eating in front of Sho's mouth. Sho opened his mouth and took a bite. It was acceptable, though he couldn't really understand Aiba's euphoria. Aiba was trying everything Sho had prepared and when they finished eating he laid down, holding his stomach.

“I can't eat anymore...,” he sighed.

“Well, there isn't much left after all,” Sho laughed and laid down besides Aiba.

“Sorry,” Aiba mumbled.

“I'm glad that you liked it, so please don't apologize,” Sho said. He looked into the blue sky above him. He could feel Aiba close to him. He turned his head to be able to see Aiba's face just to find out that Aiba was looking at him as well. Aiba smiled shyly. Then he moved closer to Sho and closed his eyes. A second after Sho could feel Aiba's lips on his own.

Although he had kissed Aiba many times before this kiss was very special to him, since Aiba did it by his own will. Maybe Sho had regained his trust.

He let Aiba have the lead, because he didn't want to do anything which might stop Aiba. Aiba sucked slightly on Sho's upper lip before he broke the kiss. Then he laid his head on Sho's chest. Sho started to comb softly through Aiba's hair. They stayed like that for a while until Sho broke the silence.

“I have a book with me. It's one of my favourite ones. I wanted to read it out to you. Do you mind if I do that?”

“I'll be more than happy to have you reading out to me,” Aiba accepted the suggestion happily and lifted his head to give Sho the space to search for his book. However, when Sho had found it and had laid down again, Aiba also returned into the same position.

Sho started to read. It was a story about a man who could travel through the time. He had several formidable encounters that helped him to answer the questions he had always been wondering about.

Aiba was captured by the story so Sho didn't stop reading. The whole time their bodies were close to each other, never leaving the warmth of the other one. However, before Sho could finish the story it got too dark to continue reading.

“Aiba, I'm sorry, I can't go on. It's getting too dark,” Sho apologized and put the book down beside him. Then he laid his arms around Aiba and hugged him tight.

“Thank you for today,” Aiba whispered. He just wanted to stay the way there were, but he knew that they wouldn't be able to find their way back if it got too dark. He kissed Sho for the second time and then stood up.

“We should go before it gets too dark...,” Aiba said, starting to gather all the things and put them back into the basket.

“You're right,” Sho agreed and helped him. They made sure that they didn't forget anything, because the last thing they wanted was to pollute this wonderful piece of nature.

Then they went back to the car, hand in hand, talking about the story Sho just read out. Aiba was curious about how it would end, but Sho said that he would read the end to him on their next date.

Sho even resisted Aiba's puppy eyes, which made him proud and Aiba depressed, but when Sho kissed him Aiba's tension rose again.

On their way back Sho turned on some classic music. Aiba had never really listened to this kind of music before, but he was amazed by how much it fit the drive through the darkness. It calmed him down and helped him to order his thoughts. He could now understand why Sho liked listening to this kind of music, though he still thought it was funny, since Sho was writing rap as well. But this was Sho – he had so many talents.

*~*

They arrived at Aiba's house. Again Sho accompanied him till his door. Aiba was fighting with himself if he should ask Sho to come upstairs with him or not. He didn't want Sho to leave, but it might also cause Sho to doubt Aiba's thoughts about Sho being a sex beast, because it would be obvious that Aiba wanted it as well.

However, Aiba had just decided to give up his pride when Sho kissed him again. This time his tongue asked for the allowance to enter Aiba's mouth, which he granted him happily. Aiba was relieved. That way he wouldn't have to ask Sho to come up with him, because he was just  
going to do it by himself.

“I wish you a wonderful night. Have sweet dreams, my dear!” Sho said after he broke the kiss.

“Good...night...,” Aiba stumbled. He really didn't expect Sho to leave him now, but Sho was already back to his car, waved for one last time and got inside. Then he disappeared from Aiba's sight.

Aiba was still in a state of shock. He had been prepared for a passionate night and his body had already started to prepare itself for it. But now, he had to spend the night with his monkey again...

*~*

Sho looked around his flat. He had just finished cleaning it and now he decided that his flat looked perfect and that was exactly what he wanted. Everything should be perfect for this evening, because he had decided to ask Aiba to start a relationship with him.

A “real” relationship – a relationship where they would go on dates, where they would get to know their families and friends, where they would send each other flowers, where they would send each other the loveliest messages and... where they would spend the nights together.

Sho had realized that going on dates belonged to a relationship as well as sleeping with each other.

Aiba had been right to end the relationship they had before, because it hadn't been a real one. Sho was glad that Aiba had showed him the mistakes he had in his thinking. He had enjoyed their dates a lot and he had felt overly happy when he had planned them. If in a relationship the right mixture between having sex and having no sex existed Sho was sure that it would work out very well.

However, who decided how much time to spend in bed were the two partners by themselves and not some crazy magazine telling people how to design their relationship. So Sho was determined to let Aiba decide this evening whether he would stay the night at his place and even if he decided to stay he would wait till Aiba made the first step.

*~*

Sho's time management was perfect. The moment he had finished the last preparations for their dinner, his doorbell rang. Sho smiled and went to open the door, just to let a very enthusiastic Aiba inside his flat. Aiba had brought some flowers with him and handed them to Sho, his cheeks slightly pinkish.

“It's a little “thank you” for the picnic from last time!” he explained.

“Thank you!” Sho chirped and went to put the flowers into a vase.

“What's for dinner?” Aiba asked and peeked into the kitchen.

“My special dish,” Sho answered and pushed Aiba back into the living room towards the table that he had decorated with a table cloth with little monkeys on it.

“I though that it suits this evening,” Sho smiled when Aiba expressed his surprise. “Now please sit down, I'll bring the dinner,” Sho said and disappeared inside the kitchen.

Very carefully, to not pull on the table cloth and cause a mess, Aiba sat down.

Again Sho had gone through a lot of trouble to turn this evening into a nice one. Aiba smiled happily when Sho entered the room again with two plates in his hands. He put them on the table and disappeared again to get the wine. When he came back he found Aiba leaning over his plate having his eyes closed.

“What are you doing?”

"I'm taking a deep breath of this wonderful smell... Ahh, I can't wait to taste it!”

Sho had to laugh about Aiba's explanation. “Then I won't let you wait anymore. Itadakimasu!” 

Aiba clapped his hands. “Itadakimasu!”

His food disappeared from his plate with an incredible speed.

“This is so tasty!” he said. “I really didn't know that you're such a great cook!” he praised Sho.

“Well, my mum let me make this dish so many times until it was perfect,” Sho explained. “She's a perfectionist, like me,” he added then.

“Then I'm glad that you two are perfectionists,” Aiba said honestly and caused Sho to smile again. When Sho had also finished eating he brought the plates back into the kitchen. Then he sat down on his sofa and gestured Aiba to sit down next to him. He reached for something that was lying on the small table next to the sofa.

“I have promised you something last time and I want to fulfill it now,” he said and showed Aiba what he had in his hands.

“The story... Will you continue reading it out to me?” Aiba asked and his eyes started to shine. Sho nodded and reached for Aiba, who snuggled against Sho's chest and closed his eyes. Sho started to read, enjoying the warmth of Aiba's body against his own.

There weren't many chapters left and he finished the story after an hour. It ended with the death of the man, who had tried to stay into one time period too long, because he had enjoyed it so much.

“That's a sad ending,” Aiba said.

“Yes, but it also teaches us that we shouldn't extend happy periods for too long and that we should try to go on to be able to encounter new enjoyable situations,” Sho voiced his thoughts.

“Hm, you're right,” Aiba agreed. “All good things must come to an end...”

“That's not what I mean. I probably wanted to say that if we want to gain happiness we should try different ways to hold on it instead of always doing the same thing. Like when you are in a relationship you should do different things and not always follow the normal routine. Trying something new and different might improve the relationship more than just living every day in the same way,” Sho explained.

“That sounds complicated,” Aiba remarked. “You might be right, but I think I need more time to work myself through it.”

“I just found out recently as well and it took me some time to understand,” Sho told Aiba and suddenly pressed him tighter to himself.

“To keep my happiness I should not just continue with the things I thought would bind it to me. I rather should include happenings that I didn't thought were necessary... Because I want my happiness to be with me all the time. Aiba-chan, you are my happiness. I realized that just spending the night with me isn't enough for you and lately I found out that it isn't enough for me either. Being able to go on dates with you brings me into an euphoria of wonderful feelings that I never experienced before. I really feel like having a relationship. But I don't just want to feel it. I want  
to know it. I need to know it!”, Sho's voice had gotten louder and passionate. “Will you be my partner and start a relationship with me?” Sho looked into Aiba's eyes.

“I want to be your partner,” Aiba said after a short while. Sho felt as if a firework was exploding in his body. He laid his finger under Aiba's chin and pushed it up. Then he captured Aiba's sweet lips and drowned him into a long, soft, but passionate kiss.

Aiba was completely lost in the kiss. He hadn't been able to follow Sho's whole explanation of happiness and relationships, but he had understood that Sho wanted to be his partner and that this time they would not just spent their time together in bed.

He had gotten it from Sho's talk just now, but even more from the times they had spent together. Sho had put a lot of thoughts in their dates to make them enjoyable for Aiba and this had convinced him that Sho really did care for him. He just didn't understand why he had needed so long to show Aiba his real feelings for him. But then Aiba decided that it didn’t matter how long he had needed since in the end he finally had realized.

Finally, Sho was his and Aiba swore to himself that he would never let Sho go again. And now, Aiba wanted Sho to give him something that he had waited for since their last date.

Aiba broke the kiss and licked over Sho's lips and ended pushing his tongue against them. Sho opened his lips and granted Aiba the entry.

Slowly their kiss grow passionate and Aiba wrapped his arms around Sho to hold on him tight. He sat down on Sho's lap and could feel his partner hugging him tight. They continued with their kiss till both couldn't take it anymore.

“Sho-chan... can we go to the bedroom?!” Aiba asked slightly embarrassed about his own passion. 

Instead of answering Sho lifted him and carried Aiba towards his bed. There he laid him carefully on the bed as if he was someone who might break. He started to strip Aiba slowly.

Sho wanted to make sure that he got to know every single millimeter of Aiba's body. His fingers ran over the soft skin and his lips caressed the hot flesh. Aiba started to moan soon though Sho did nothing than kissing his body.

Sho had thought that it was necessary to be forceful and passionate to make Aiba moan that way, but now he realized that the softer he was the more pleasure he could give to Aiba.

After this realization, Sho continued, but he took it slow and soft. It was a long night for both of them. They got lost in their feelings and Aiba felt for the first time that, when he was as near to Sho as he could possibly be, Sho's heart was just beating for him.

*~*

Jun looked confident at his reflection in the mirror. He looked good in his shirt, but not too formal. It shouldn't be formal. He just wanted to be dressed nicely when his friends came over, because it was rare that all five could be together.

Jun had managed to find a date where all his other band mates were free, so he had took the chance to invite them to his flat promising them to make one of his pasta dinners, something for which he was famous for.

He knew that none of them would reject this offer because they loved his pasta dishes way too much and Jun had thought that it was time for all of them to be together again. He missed their funny talks and their craziness...

His doorbell rang and Jun went to open the door. It was Nino holding hands with a tired looking Ohno. Jun made way to let both enter the door. Then he hugged them tightly.

“I'm glad you came!” he said.

“Thank you for the invitation,” Nino said.

“It smells good...,” Ohno remarked.

“Sure, the only thing YOU think about is eating,” Nino tried to sound annoyed, but had to smile.

“It's just that I've been waiting for Jun's pasta the whole day and now it smells so good...,” Ohno tried to explain.

"So, you've been thinking about Jun's pasta the whole day,” Nino interrupted him. “And what about me? I have a good idea to make you forget Jun's pasta right now...,” with these words he leaned closer to Ohno and started caressing his lips with his thumb.

“Stop! Hold this for later!” Jun complained and went towards the kitchen. These two were terrible. Every time they were together they were touching and caressing each others body, but Jun could understand them so he was not mad and endured it without complaining too much.

He heard them entering his living room and falling on his sofa. Ohno gave little sounds of pleasure.

“Not on my sofa!” Jun screamed while he was fishing the noodles out of the boiling water to find out if they had cooked enough. He heard Ohno giggling and Nino sighing, but, at least, it seemed as if they had stopped doing inappropriate things in his living room. 

Then his doorbell rang again.

“I'll go,” Nino said and some seconds later he heard Sho and Aiba's voices. With them they were complete and his pasta was now ready to be fried in the pan together with the other ingredients. Sho and Aiba peeked into the kitchen.

“Hey Jun, do you need help?”, Sho asked.

“Hello, you two! Thanks but I'm nearly done!” he greeted Aiba and Sho.

They both made sure that they really couldn't help Jun and then went back to the living room. He could hear Nino teasing Aiba, Aiba's whining and Ohno's giggling, Sho's voice when he tried to tell Aiba that whatever Nino would say he would still love him the way he was.

Jun felt like a mother listening to their children playing and he also knew that his feelings for the other four were something like a parents' feeling for their child. Although he was the youngest he felt as if he was the one taking care of the others. He had always tried to have an open ear for their problems an worries, although he was busy as well. He had done it because nothing made him more happy than their laughter and their happy faces.

Right now he was very content with himself. They all were happy and carefree. He wasn't so full of himself to say that it was because of him, but he knew that he had somehow contributed to their happiness.

He had helped Ohno to find the courage to confess his feelings to Nino and he had helped Aiba and Sho to overcome their difficulties that existed due to some misunderstanding. Now he hoped that all his efforts weren't for nothing and that the two couples would stay together.

Suddenly, Jun realized that there were no laughter or voices coming from his living room anymore. However, if he listened carefully he could hear their whispers.

“Now we just need to find a partner for Jun...,” he heard Aiba saying, who had never been able to keep his voice low when he was excited.

Jun ran into the living room. “Don't you dare to pair me with someone...!”


End file.
